Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved
by gaarabear666
Summary: Honestly Sakura doesn't have a clue what she wants, especialy after her very pianful and public break up with Ino. Kakashi steps in to try and lend her a hand, but will more end up happening between them?
1. Stupid Red Head

**Hey! =] so this idea just got stuck in my head, and I'm not really sure where I'm going with it yet. I'm pretty sure it'll end up being a Kakasaku fic, but I'm still not a hundred percent positive. So please, read and review, tell me what you think of it, and where you think it should go.**

**Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved**

**Chapter 1 **

I sat across the room, watching you flirt with every pretty girl who came your way; I was drowning drink after drink for an excuse to stay. It's only been two weeks, just fourteen days and already your ready to move on and be with someone else. My heart aches just to think about all the time we spent on each, I keep wondering if it was wasted time.

You swing your blonde hair and laugh as a particularly pretty red head sits down next to you. My friends keep trying to talk to me, but it's like I can't hear them. I'm dying to know what she said, what made you laugh that way, I can't remember the last time you laughed at some thing I said that way. She touches your hand lightly, but it's still a touch, and I'm furious, how dare she touch you, only I'm supposed to have that right.

Someone taps me on my shoulder, I don't respond, but they tap again. I turn my head and give them a pointed stare, raising my eyebrows for emphasis. Kakashi's standing behind me, his hand lying on my shoulder, what does he want from me?

"I think it's time you went home Sakura, come on I'll walk you and everything." He says, I want to tell him no, I want to say that I'm having fun and I don't know why I should have to leave. I look at the empty bottles and shot glasses on the bar in front of me, then over to where Ino and the red head sit. I know he why he thinks I should leave, I'm also vaguely sure he'll make me leave if I put up a fight.

"Alright Kakashi, take me home, but make it look good, okay?" I slur, he looks confused for a minute like he didn't understand what I just said. But then again I'm not really sure how clear my words are coming out right now, maybe I said something wrong. He nods and helps me off my stole, he waves good bye to a few of our friends, and helps me out the door.

I wish it was cold out, I hate the summer, it's to hot and sticky, I miss the snow. Everyone has this weird notion about me, because my names Sakura and I have pink hair and wear bright colors, I must love the summer. But they're wrong, I hate, no more then ever, I want this season to be over already, it seems to take forever.

Kakashi picks me up bridal style, but this doesn't really surprise me seeing as I don't think I can walk very well right now. He's looking down at me, his face is serious behind that mask, he must have asked me something and I missed it. "Huh?"

"I asked where your apartment is?" he's looking down at me expectantly and only now do I notice we're standing still. That's funny I know he's been to my apartment plenty of times. Me and Ino used to have our friends over for dinner and parties all the time, why doesn't he remember?

"Same place." I answer, even though I do wish I could tell him something else, I hate my apartment. It was mine, then Ino moved in, and it was our, then Ino moved out now it doesn't feel right. She made it a home; I haven't felt right being there by myself since she left.

He must have sensed the way I was feeling, "Sakura, why don't you come to my house tonight? I have a guest bedroom you can use, I don't really think it's all that healthy for you to be staying there after you and her broke up." Kami, Kakashi is a good friend; right now it's hard to remember all the reasons I used to hate him. I nod my head yes, he's probably right, maybe I'll be able to sleep peacefully tonight, those nightmares are starting to wear me down,

I'm surprised the next time I open my eyes, we're walking through a door, and only then am I realizing I've never been to Kakashi's place. He say's something, but I don't catch it, I'm almost asleep again. The next thing I know I feel the soft cushioning of the bed beneath me and I can hear the door close across the room. Closing my eyes again, I'm asleep, my last thought it that I hope Ino didn't go home with that girl, I don't want to have to kill someone I don't even know.

The whole time she was sleeping on the way home I couldn't help but kick myself, why had I let her stay at the bar so long. The second Ino walked in I knew I should have dragged her out of the bar and sent her on her way home. But I wanted to believe that she was as over Ino as she told everyone she was, because tonight Ino made it clear to everyone she was over Sakura.

Personally I'd never understood what Sakura had seen in the flirty blonde, they were nothing alike, and they fought all the time. I'm still in shock over why they broke up, I would have though Ino would have been the one to cheat. But I was wrong, she'd caught Sakura, red handed I might add, making out with Sai of all people. I didn't understand, if Sakura was gay, then why was she making out with Sai, and why was she dumb enough to do it in her and Ino's apartment.

That's another thing now bothering me, why was Sakura still living in that apartment, she couldn't be happy there, could she? No, obviously not after the look on her face when I asked her about it, she must hate it there now. I know what I'm going to do, I'm going to ask her to come live with me, she'll say no of course, but at least I'll offer. She shouldn't keep living their, especially after Ino left, her heart can only take so much.

"Welcome home." I say as we walk through the door to my home, her eyes slit open and she looks at me for a second then falls back asleep. My homes nothing special, just a two bedroom one floor house in the middle of town. I moved out of my apartment a few months ago, I got sick of having to depend on a landlord, and dealing with my neighbors. Having a house of my own is much simpler, and as of right now, it's being of good use.

I put her down on the bed in the guest room, it's nothing special in the way of rooms, but if she decides to stay I'll let her do it any way she wants. Silently I close the door behind me. I walk to my own room and throw on the sweat pants and tee shirt I sleep in. I make a quick check of the bathroom to make sure there are no cloths or anything lying about, I set out an extra toothbrush and some towels in case she wants them. Then I put a set of sweat pants and a tee shirt down in front of her door, I'm positive she'll want to change in the morning.

Back in my own room I climb into bed, more tired then usual, but in a much better mood. Tonight I don't have to worry about Sakura as much as I've been, she's in the room next to me sleeping safe and sound. Closing my eyes I wonder how tomorrow will go, since we both have the day off and few things we need to talk about.

**Please read and review! Thank you soo much!**

**-Gaarabear **


	2. Good Morning

**Sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter, I'll try and be more careful about them in the future. And just for the record, Sakura is 20 and Kakashi is 34 in this fic. I hope you enjoy =]. **

**Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved**

**Chapter 2**

I sat up in bed, looking around I didn't recognize the room, but I knew I was in Kakashi's house. Vaguely I remembered him taking me here last night, though I was having trouble remembering past Ino in the bar. Why did I have to be so stupid? I ruined the only good thing in my life; I bet she's waking up next to that red head right now. I'm so stupid.

Slowly I get up out of bed, my head hurts, and my heart aches, a combination of alcohol and heartbreak. I need a shower, I hope Kakashi doesn't mind. Looking over at one of the windows I can see light peeking around the edge of the darks curtains. I wonder what time it is, there isn't a clock in this room. Kami my cloths from last night feel uncomfortable, maybe I should just head home and change.

Opening the door I almost slip on the cloths sitting outside my room, I'm genuinely touched, I never though Kakashi would go through so much trouble just for me. The door across from mine is open, and I can see it's the bathroom. Picking up the cloths I walk in and shut the door behind me. I put the water on as hot as possible and get in, it feels so good. I wish I could stay here forever, nothing can get me here.

I like Kakashi's house, it's not what you would call homey, and it's certainly not extravagant. From the two rooms I can remember seeing so far it has the bare necessities needed, but it's reassuring in a weird way. Like it's waiting to become a home, it's just missing something little.

Sighing I get out of the shower and wrap myself in a towel, Kakashi may be a man of bare necessities, but he buys comfy towels. Looking in the mirror I'm surprised to find I actually don't look that bad, not that it really matters right now. Drying off I stop to look at the tattoo I have on my hip, it's just a small little heart wrapped in chains. I got it when I was 16; I saw in the tattoo shops window and feel in love with it. Ino was the only one who knew I had it; I've kept in hidden from every other person I ever dated.

I threw on the cloths quickly, suddenly eager to get out of this room and into the next. Walking down the hallway I saw it led into the kitchen where Kakashi was sitting reading his book and drinking orange juice. "Good morning." I said sitting across from him, and taking a drink of the coffee that was waiting for me.

"Good morning Sakura." He said and held out two aspirin and a banana to me, I took them with my coffee right after I ate the banana. I was still surprised by his thoughtfulness; I never knew he could be like this. "So Sakura, I've been thinking since last night." I bit back a smart comment about how unusual that must be for him. "I was thinking that it must be very hard for you to live in the apartment you used to share with Ino." Yeah Kakashi you have no frigin idea how hard it is. "So why don't you come live with me. This house isn't that big I know, but you'll have your own room, and you can do whatever you want to the place. I don't really care much about that, I own the place so you'll be rent free. And I really think it'll be good for you to get out of your current apartment, maybe it'll help you move on." I saw him give me his patented eye crinkle, which meant he was smiling under that mask.

Well, I assume it couldn't be too bad to live with Kakashi right? I trust him, he's a member of my team, and it's true that I need to get out of that apartment. But his offer is so generous, I can't believe this is Kakashi offering to let me live with him. Plus I slept here last night, and no nightmares, but that might have been the drunken stupor thing to. I don't know, maybe I should, maybe I shouldn't. I have to decide right now, I wonder how long I've been thinking for. "Sure. Thank you Kakashi." I gave him the brightest smile I could manage, and he smiled back at me.

"We can go over to you apartment and pack up today, if you want to. I know we both have the day off, and it could just get everything out of the way." He looked a little nervous; I guess he was trying not to push me into doing something I wasn't ready for. But now that I'd made up my mind, I was ready to get it over with, I was moving in with Kakashi, and moving on from Ino.

3333333333333333

I poured her a cup of coffee as I heard her get into the shower; I was surprised she hadn't slept longer. It was only ten in the morning; I rummaged around in cabinets till I found some aspirin. I grabbed two and a banana and set them in front of me to give to her when she came out. She'd need them.

Her shower seemed to take forever, but finally she emerged from the bathroom. I was glad Pakkun kept his shampoo here since it was the same kind Sakura used. Though I doubt she even really thought about it.

She sat across from me and said good morning before taking a gulp of her coffee, I was right she did need it. I said good morning back and held out the aspirin and the banana for her. She took them and immediately ate the banana and took the aspirin. I wasn't surprised; her head must hurt like hell right now.

I wasn't sure how to ask her, so I babbled a little before I came right out and asked her, then I babbled a little after. She though for a few minutes, for a second I thought she was going to ask me to repeat myself. But then she said sure, and I was surprised, I thought she was going to be stubborn and turn me down. Things must be worse then I first thought they were.

Since we have the day off, I should see if she wants to move today instead of waiting. "We can go over to you apartment and pack up today, if you want to. I know we both have today off, and it could just get everything out of the way." I didn't want to try and push her into it if she wasn't ready. I wasn't sure I had said it right either; I wasn't exactly sure how one usually goes about asking that kind of question.

"Sure, today sounds fine." She smiled at me, and I felt relieved. "What time do you want to go?" she asked me.

"Um anytime, it really doesn't matter to me all that much." She nodded and downed the rest of her coffee.

"Just let me go find my shoes, then we can be off." She said walking out of the kitchen to her new room. I sat back and sighed in relief, well that had been easier then I thought it would be.

**Hope you enjoyed =] Please Review =]**


	3. Moving Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did things would be so much simpler. **

**Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved**

**Chapter 3**

I unlocked the door to my apartment, and held it open for Kakashi and all the boxes he was carrying. Looking around I surveyed what would go and what would become garbage. I noticed a few things lying about that were Ino's and I know I'll have to put them in a box for her. Giving them back will be hard, but maybe it'll help me some, I need to move on.

"So lets start with the bedroom okay?" I asked. Kakashi nodded and followed me in; most of the stuff I'd be taking would come from in here anyways. I grabbed two boxes and set them on the bed, I pointed to the one closest to him "This is for my clothes;" pointing to the other one "and this is for any of Ino's junk I throw your way." He nodded and gave me an eye crinkle, I'm suddenly glad he's helping me through this, it's nice to have a friend.

I dove into my closet and started throwing things at Kakashi and saying what box they belonged in. After I had it all cleared out I came over to look into the boxes seeing that mine was almost full, and Ino's was only a third of the way. Not only that, but Kakashi had managed to fold all the clothes I had been throwing at him. We were through the hardest part, from here out it would be easier to pack things.

"Kakashi could you start taking down all the pictures from the walls around the apartment, they're all mine so just put them in a box together." I said handing him a box. "Okay Sakura." He said and went into the other room to complete his task. I finished packing up my sheets and curtains and stuff, and then moved onto my more personal effects. My old stuffed turtle I'd had since I was a baby, a few mementos of my parents, little things that meant the most to me. Soon the whole bedroom was packed up, and I moved the boxes into the next room.

Kakashi was closing the box full of pictures, and put it with the rest of the boxes. "What now Sakura?" he asked me. I looked around trying to deicide, I'd have to do the movies and CD's next, since not all of them were mine. The kitchen stuff, which there really wasn't that much of was all mine. "Go pack up the kitchen, throw out anything in the fridge that might expire or grow mold. And just put everything else in a box."

After I finished with the CD's, movies, and the rest of the stuff in the living room, I went out to see what was taking so long with Kakashi. He was just finishing up with the pots and pans when I walked in, looking up he smiled at me. I smiled back and again was touched with how nice he was being to me.

Finally the last box was packed and they were all sitting over by the door. It would take us a few trips, but it wouldn't be too bad. Only three boxes were Ino's in the end. It's funny how I expected there to be so many more. I guess she had gotten pretty much all her stuff the day she left.

I sighed and flopped down on the couch next to Kakashi. This would be the last time I would be here, well one of the last times anyway. I thought when Kakashi had asked me to move in with him that I'd feel sad about leaving, but really I felt relieved. All the memories that this place held, I couldn't live here without her, it just wasn't right. Those first few nights had been hell, and it hadn't really gotten that much better since.

There was a knock at the door, I was surprised, but maybe it was just the landlord wondering about the note I'd slipped under his door. "Come in" I yelled, not feeling much like getting up. The door opened and I turned to see who it was, I couldn't believe what I saw. Ino and her new little red headed girlfriend standing there staring at me. Kakashi stood up next to me, and put his hand on my shoulder. "Can we help you two?" he asked in a polite voice. I just wanted to scream at them, tell them to get out of here before I killed them.

"I just came by to pick up a few of my things that I realized I'd forgotten this morning." Ino said shrugging and walking in further. Her girlfriend hung a little behind her, obviously well acquainted with my reputation. I stood up finally, and Ino looked a little surprised but covered it quickly. I looked down and realized I was still wearing Kakashi's clothes, and then I realized how this looked to her.

"Ino, what a lovely surprise!" I said in my sweetest voice, Kakashi looked at me a little funny from the corner of his eye. "Kakashi and I were just finishing packing up my stuff." I took a step closer to him putting my hand on his chest and leaning against his side. He wrapped his arm around my side, obviously getting what I was doing. "Your stuff is in those boxes right there." I said pointing to her three boxes.

"So you're moving out Sakura?" Ino asked me in a surprised voice,

"Well yeah, Kakashi asked me to move in with him this morning after we woke up, and I knew it was the perfect idea!" I answered her, making sure to put the innuendo in the sentence. I felt Kakashi stiffen a little beside me; I hope he won't be mad at me after she leaves.

"That's so nice." Ino said with a smile. "Katsumi and I were just talking about where our relationship will be going next. We've only known each other about two weeks, but we're just crazy about each other! I've been staying with her since I left here, and now we're thinking about getting married!" she smiled, and it looked so genuine, I couldn't help but believe it.

My grip on Kakashi's shirt tightened, it felt like someone had just stabbed me through the heart. I'd been asking her to get married for months, and she'd always told me she hated the idea of marriage. I guess she'd meant marriage to me, not in marriage general.

"I think you guys should be on your way now." Kakashi said with an eye crease. "Sakura and I need to start carrying boxes over to my house, if you see Naruto please tell him to come find us. He'd be a great help. Sakura, honey, why don't you sit down and relax for a minute while I carry Ino's boxes outside, when I come back in maybe we could make that conversation become a reality." He winked at me and picked up all three boxes putting them in the hall, and holding the door for Ino and Katsumi, then closing it behind them.

I couldn't stop myself once they were gone; I dissolved into tears on the couch. I felt Kakashi's arms wrap around me, and I only cried harder. What was wrong with me? I messed up the best thing in my life, and now I have the nerve to cry over it, this was my entire fault to begin with. I wish I could go back in time, maybe then I could have left Sai at the bar, I would have known not to be tempted just because Ino was away on a mission.

* * *

333333333

I held her while she cried, I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't think of anything reassuring to tell her. I had been shocked when she played me as her boyfriend in front of Ino, but she had every right to. Ino hadn't cared about the things she'd forgotten, she'd wanted to shove Katsumi in Sakura's face. I can't believe what a bitch Ino was being, I know Sakura messed up, but this was hitting below the belt.

After I'd felt Sakura's nails dig into my chest when Ino said something about her and Katsumi getting married, I knew Sakura couldn't take anymore. I'd thrown them out, making sure to throw in an innuendo of my own for emphasis. Ino's eyes had tried to burn a hole threw me as I kindly threw them out, she obviously wasn't done gloating yet.

Sakura gave a particularly hard sob, so I held her closer, I knew this wouldn't be easy when I signed up, but I hadn't expected Ino to make it so much harder. I knew Sakura knew enough about the girl that could have the village talking for months, but she'd never tell a word. Sakura was too sweet in that way, she wouldn't want to get back at Ino that way.

I trust Sakura more then any other member of team Kakashi, she's always been there for me what I needed her. Talking after bloody battles, hard morning at the centograph, and I'm glad I can help be a comfort to her right now. It was around dinner time I figured, and maybe I can cheer Sakura up by taking her out somewhere.

"Sakura, come on, let's take some of these boxes home right now, then I'll take you out for dinner." I smiled at her, and she looked up at me with puffy eyes. "I don't want to go out, I don't want to exist, and I don't want to move from this spot!" she sobbed into me, I wasn't sure how to handle this. So I just held her some more.

"Do you want to talk about it Sakura?" I asked putting my thumb under her chin and making her look at me. She nodded her head yes, and sat up a little. I kept my arms wrapped around her, not really sure if I should let go or not. She looked like she was trying to figure out where to start from. "Just start from the beginning, Sakura, we have all the time in the world right now." I said trying to reassure her, and it seemed to work because she gave me a teary little smile and nodded her head.

**I hope you liked it, I had a little bit of trouble writing this chapter, but it's my favorite so far. I can't decide on how I want Ino to fit in to this, she might get her own POV, but I'm not sure yet. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**-Gaarabear**

**And all my updates probrably won't be this fast in the future. I'm stuck in the house right now due to the snow. **


	4. Her Pain

**Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved**

**Chapter 4**

I have to control myself, he wants to hear, and I'm ready to tell. I can't hold this in any longer, it's killing me. I can't decide where to begin, when I meet Sai in the bar that night, or when Ino and I started off together? "Just start from the beginning, Sakura, we have all the time in the world right now." Now I know where to start, from the second I decided I was in love with Ino.

Looking up I meet his one eye, and tried to smile at him, but it didn't feel right so I started my story. "On my 17th birthday Ino and I had our own little party, she'd said she wanted us to celebrate with each other since we were best friends. She made me lunch and afterwards we were sitting on the roof looking out over the village and she confessed her love for me." I start sobbing a little, how can I help it, this is a very important memory for me to think about. "I had always thought Ino was beautiful, and I had sort of harbored a small crush on her from a few years now. But I'd never thought anything of it, and I had certainly never thought she felt even more strongly about me." I laughed a little bitterly. "So I told her I liked her back, and we were happy for a year."

Kakashi rubbed my back soothingly and I continued "Then I started noticing that when we went out she seemed to talk to our friends and the people around more then to me. We stopped going out and dates and fell into a weird routine. We'd get up in the morning, get dressed to out jobs, meetings, whatever, who ever came home first would make dinner, and then we'd go to bed. Sometimes we'd make love, some others we'd just shut off the lights. And it all depended out Ino's mood. We were like that for a while, and it didn't really bother me, I knew that she loved me, and that I loved her, and that was enough."

I can't help but let a few tears start sliding down my cheeks, remembering happy times is the worse right now. "Then we started fighting all the time, we'd fight over everything and anything. It was few months ago. It all start because I asked her to marry me, I wanted to let her know that I wanted to love her forever. She turned me down; she said she did like the idea of marriage. I guess she meant to me, not in general though." I started to cry hard again, and Kakashi held me tighter. Finally I'm starting to feel like I can talk again.

"After I asked her, it felt like she was getting distant. The fights got worse, I slept at Naruto's a few times, I was so angry. But we always made up, and then we had a huge fight before she went on that mission. I was angry that she took a two month mission but choice without even asking me how I felt. After a month and a half of not hearing a thing from her, I went to the bar, I needed a drink. I ran into Sai while I was there, and I opened up to him, I knew he would never tell anyone. I invited him into our apartment after he walked me home because we were drunk and I wasn't sure he could make it home in that state. We were just sitting on the couch talking and joking around." I'm starting to shake but I can't stop, I have to finish telling Kakashi, I know he'll understand if no one else will.

"Before I knew it I was flirting with him. Then he said it, he said he would never treat me the way Ino was, he told me she wasn't treating me right, and that if he had a girl like me he would treat her better. I wasn't sure of what I was doing till I did it, I kissed him. And I liked it, I didn't pull back, I didn't even have any intention of pulling back. Then I heard the door open, and Ino yell that she was home. Needless to say she say us before we could pull apart, I felt so confused I didn't chase after her as she left. I just sat there looking at the empty door way wondering why I suddenly felt so empty." I can still feel that emptiness inside me, it won't go away.

"As kindly as I could I asked Sai to leave, I told him I needed to be alone right now, and I asked him not to tell anyone. He didn't but she did. All our friends started avoiding me, only you, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai stayed being my friends. It hurt so bad to see everyone turn their backs on me like I was nothing." Kakashi smoothed my hair back from my face and gave me an encouraging eye crinkle. "I spent a whole week locked up in my room, I questioned everything about myself. I didn't know who I was without Ino. I didn't understand why I felt attracted to Sai, he's a boy, but he cared about me, and it felt nice to be cared about again." I can't hold in my bitter laugh.

"I feel like such a fake anymore. I've never believed in any of that bisexual bullshit, but now here I am, a bisexual. I'm such a hypocrite. I don't know what to do Kakashi. And when she came in a little while ago, with that bitch from the bar, I just wanted to kill them. Then I saw the way she looked from me to you, and it gave me the idea to tell her I'm with you. I hope you're not mad at me."

"Sh, Sakura, it's okay. I understand, in way, why you did that, its okay." Kakashi was soothing me; I didn't know Kakashi could sooth anybody. What, why's he standing up? Now he's picking me up in his arms, "Come on, lets go home." He said, and walked out the door carrying me.

"I can walk Kakashi." It's the truth, and I don't really think it'll look to right with Kakashi carrying me home.

"It'll be faster this way." He smiled down at me. "I'll get Genma to help me carry your stuff over tomorrow. He won't mind since we were going to train together, and he doesn't want to get beaten by me in sparing again. That eye crinkle let me know he was more then happy to do it, and I'm finally starting to feel safe again.

3333333333333333

I held her the whole time she talked; I don't want to let her go, if I do, I feel like she might fall apart. I don't think I've been this good of a friend to anyone, I guess I just don't like seeing her so down, it makes my chest ache inside.

Now that she's explaining about what happened with Ino then Sai, I do finally feel like I understand a little. Ino made her feeling wanted, then after Sakura wanted to tale the next step, she wasn't sure she wanted that. I understand that Ino's young and that getting married now doesn't sound like much fun to her, but if she really loved Sakura I don't understand why she wouldn't say yes.

It breaks my heart to hear Sakura talk the way she did, sobbing through her story, barley able to get some parts out. I wish I knew the words to say, the ones that would make her feel better, make this easier for her. But I know their aren't any words for this, the only thing I can do is hold her, and hope it helps.

She says she's bisexual, but I think I see something different. I don't think Sakura is biased when it comes to gender, I think her hearts so big that she feels empty when some ones not in it. Though I don't think she's one of those girls who can't be happy when she's not with someone. I just believe that her life is lonely, especially not that Ino left and she took almost all of Sakura's friends with her.

Finally her story comes to an end; I want to cry with her, I can only imagine the pain she's going through. I've never been in love, I thought I was once, but she just didn't end up being right for me. I didn't know the pain of heart break from love, and seeing Sakura I felt lucky for it.

I stand up and scoop her into my arms, she looks so small and fragile, I don't want to let her go she might disappear. Right now I feel guilty, I never gave her enough attention when she was my student, I was always so busy with Naruto or Sasuke that I didn't see her potential. Now sometimes I think she's stronger then any other member of team Kakashi.

Now she's trying to get me to put her down, but I don't want to, I tell her it'll be faster this way, but I really just don't want to let her out of my sight. What if she fades away? I never thought I'd be the caring considerate friend, but right now I'm all that Sakura has. Tomorrow I'll have a few of my friends over, maybe she'll start to consider them her friends to. I'll give them a heads up about what happened, and hope they understand.

We reach the front door and I carry her right to her room and put her on the bed. I'm surprised she's still awake, I thought she's fallen asleep one the way here. "Kakashi…" she starts and I sit down next to her.

"Yes Sakura?" I ask, I wonder what it is she looks so embarrassed about.

"I'm really thankful that I have a friend like you. I got so lucky to have a friend who will stick by me, even when they know that horrible stuff I've done." She smiled and I blushed a little under my mask, I'm not used to compliments.

"You're welcome." Is all I can say, I wish I had something better to say, but I don't. "So… How about I make us some instant ramen for dinner, and we can talk some more?"

"That sounds good." She smiles at me, and her tears have stopped falling. I stand up and walk out the door, I close it behind me and take a deep breath, I hope things get better.

**I hope you enjoyed it. =] I know that I might have messed up a little bit on the first person, second person POV thing, but I tired really hard. Please review =]!**

**-Gaarabear**


	5. Baby Steps

**Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved**

**Chapter 5**

I'm sitting here unpacking my things, putting pictures on walls, cloths in drawers, and wondering how it all came to this. It seems like just yesterday Ino and I were sitting on the couch of our apartment talking about maybe moving into a house together. Now I'm living with my new best friend/ ex-sensei Kakashi, and everything just seems so confused and blurred. I keep thinking about how Ino used to smile when she came home to a clean house, I used to make sure the house was clean everyday just to see her smile.

Now I'm wondering what's going to happen when I go to work today, will everyone hate me, or act like it never happened. I have to go soon, and I'm terrified, I don't want to see the way people will look at me. Last night I told Kakashi how scared I was of today, and he told me that even if the worst happens, it'll pass in time. I felt better after he told me that, but now the butterflies are back in full force. I know the Hokage won't let me call off, she gave me two weeks off to deal with my emotions, but the hospital needs me back.

I'm already dressed for work, Kakashi made me breakfast today, then wished me luck, and left to go meet Genma. They've already brought back a few boxes, and I know I have to leave now. I slowly get up, and walk to the front door. What if I can't get back here after work? That would be really embarrassing, I take a good look at the house, and I think I can get back. If not then I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, I have more important things to worry about.

I thought the walk to work would be longer, but it seems to have taken no time at all as I stand here and stare up at the hospital. People go in and out, but none seem to take notice of me, I take a deep breath and walk in. Signing in I say hi to the receptionist, she smiles at me, but it lacks the warmth I remember from her. This is what I was afraid of.

Doing my rounds isn't so bad, the nurses and learning medics are still sucking up to me, and my patients are still grateful. That is till I get called to a room where a shinobi needs healing. It's Shikamaru, his leg is broken and he just stares at me the whole time I heal him. Neither of us knows what to say, so I just heal him and walk out the door, he starts to say something but I keep walking anyway.

By the end of my day all I want to do is go into my office and hide. People whisper behind their hands when I walk down hallways. When I walk into crowded rooms everyone stops talking. Everyone I would normally talk to or associate with seems to be avoiding me and giving me the cold shoulder. I'm so happy when the clock says its four; I practically run to the desk and sign out. I walk out the doors and take a deep breath; it feels nice to be able to breathe again.

Kakashi's standing there, right at the bottom of the stairs, and I walk over to him. He smiles at me under his mask, and offers me his arm. I loop mine through and fall into step beside him. "What's up?" I ask.

"I wasn't sure if you'd know how to get home from work." He laughed. "And we have to stop at the grocery store, we need a few things for tonight, and if you need anything."

"What's tonight?" I ask. I'd already had plans of making Kakashi dinner to try and show him how much I appreciate him.

"We're having a few friends over. Well a few of my friends anyway, I think you'll like them though. You already know most of them, just not extremely well; I hope you'll give them a chance to be your friends to." He smiles at me.

I'm floored; this goes beyond being a great friend. He's trying to make me more friends, trying to ease my loneliness. Even though he knows I deserve every second of it, he's still trying to help me. How did I ever get as lucky as to have as good a friend as him, it's unbelievable.

"You don't mind right?" he asked, looking a little concerned. "If it's too soon I can cancel it."

"No, don't do that." I can't help it, I'm a little excited and nervous. This might be just what I need. "I want to meet them, it'll be fun." I say smiling, and he smiles back.

"Good, I'm happy, plus I'm not sure I could have found all of them to tell them tonight was off." We both laugh, I don't remember ever hearing Kakashi laugh like this before, so unguarded and genuinely happy.

Now we walk into the store, and it feels like a big step to me, because I'm moving on. I'm going to try and make new friends, and I'm going to try and have fun. And most of all, right now Ino's in the back of my mind and my heart isn't aching quite as bad.

* * *

"Thanks Genma" I say as we bring the last box into Sakura's room. I'm sure Sakura will sort through them later; she seems to have gotten through the first few boxes we brought already. I hope her day at work is going well, she was sounded so nervous last night, I hope things are better then she expected.

Genma sits on the couch in my living room and I sit down next to him, I'm thinking of Sakura and I bet he's thinking of getting laid. We're so different, yet I've considered him my best friend for as long as I can remember, he's really not so bad once you get to know him.

"So you're coming tonight right?" I ask. I know he said he was, but I just want to make sure.

"Yep, I'll be here six o'clock on the dot." He smile and puts a senbon into him mouth.

He's been with me all day, every time I stopped to invite someone he was there. So far it isn't a huge get-together, but hopefully enough to help Sakura. Genma, Anko, Kurenia, Gai, Iruka, and Yamato were the people who would be coming.

"Its three thirty already Kakashi, didn't you have somewhere to be?" Genma asks, and he's right, I need to go to the hospital and pick up Sakura.

"Yeah I do." I say standing up and walking with him to the door. "I'll see you tonight." Then I walk to the hospital and wait. I was worried she might now be able to handle work and leave a little early, but four comes and she practically runs out the door. I'm afraid to ask how her day went, because not good is practically written on her face, she looks tense and nervous, and like she'd rather be anywhere but here.

When she sees me she comes over and I offer her my arm, she loops hers through and we walk, she asks me what's up, so I tell her I'm here because I didn't know if she could get home by herself. Then I tell her we need to get stuff for tonight. I didn't know how to tell her, so I just let her ask, and then I inform her of our plans.

She looks a little confused, and slightly irritated, suddenly I wish I had asked her first. Maybe this is too much too soon, I don't want to make her unhappy, or try and force her into doing something she doesn't want to. I just want to cheer her up, and maybe help her to move on from Ino.

I ask her if she wants me to cancel it, and immediately I get a reaction. She smiles, and I can tell it's a real smile. "No, don't do that." She laughs a little. "I want to meet them, it'll be fun."

Good, I'm happy she's happy now, maybe this news has helped chase away her bad day, maybe even her thoughts of Ino. She seems lighter, happier as we walk into the store, she's thinking about something, but it doesn't seem to be hurting her, so I let her think. Maybe this friendship will be good for both of us, she makes me feel more outgoing then I actually am, maybe she'll be able to change me in more ways then she already has.

And hopefully tonight will be of help to her, I think she and Anko will really get along, I think they're very alike in some ways. Though right now all I can do is hope.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I hope you really enjoy it too =]. Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after.**

**-Gaarabear **


	6. Change

**Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved**

**Chapter 6**

I look at the clock and its six fifty six, I'm really starting to get nervous, what if they don't like me? What if no one talks to me, and I just end up sitting there forgotten by everyone else? This is such a big step it's scary; this is where I go from being Ino's Sakura to no ones Sakura. And I may not like it, but it really can't be helped.

There's a knock at the front door, and I hear Kakashi answer it, I guess it's time to go out. This can't be as bad as work was today; I have to give this my all, no matter what. Glancing in the mirror once before I walk out door, I adjust my red sweater and black pants, Kakashi said to dress up a little so I did. I hope I look okay to everyone else though; I don't want people to think I look stupid.

Walking to the door to the living room, Kakashi smiles and waves me over. He's talking to Gai, whom I'm surprised to see isn't wearing his trademark green spandex. Instead he's dawning normal black jeans and a plaid shirt, I want to laugh at how weird he looks when he dresses normal. I stand next to Kakashi, suddenly feeling out of my element, what do his friends like to talk about? "Hello youthful cherry blossom! I'm glad to see you looking so beautiful tonight; it makes me feel youthful as well! Kakashi doesn't she make you feel youthful?" I blush at Gai's ramblings; he really does go overboard with the little things.

"Sakura you do look nice tonight." Kakashi says, eye crinkle aimed at me, I smile back at him. He's wearing black pants and a dark green dress shirt, he looks very handsome.

"Thank you, you look good too." I say smiling. Someone knocks at the door and he excuses himself to answer it. He walks back over a minute later with Genma.

"Sakura! You look lovely tonight as always." He gives me a hug and stands by Gai. I know Genma is a ladies man, but his compliment still helps to sooth my nerves.

"Thank you Genma." I say. There's another knock at the door and Kakashi excuses himself once again. "Would you guys excuse me for a few minutes? I need to go get something from the kitchen." I walk out into the kitchen and take a deep breath, go over to the counter and poor myself a shot. I hear Kakashi call me from the living room; I do the shot and go back out.

I walk over to where he's standing; everyone seems to have arrived while I was in the kitchen. They're all standing in a circle in the living room; a space next to Kakashi is vacant, waiting for me. I slip into the spot and smile at everyone; they all greet me, and say nice things. We stand and chat for a while, talking about everything, Kurenia's son, missions, their students, anything and everything. I'm genuinely having fun; I never considered these people interesting before, I'd never even gave them a second thought. Now they're becoming my good friends.

"Why don't we move this party into the kitchen, I happen to know there are some drinks in there calling our names." Kakashi says, and everyone laughs, I didn't know he could be so relaxed, then again I've never seen him around his friends before. He hangs back with me as we all walk into the kitchen. "So having fun?"

"Yeah, actually I am." I smile at him; he's such a good friend. We get into the kitchen and everyone takes a set at the table while Kakashi and I go over to grab the booze.

"I see someone started early." He says looking over at me and raising an eyebrow. I just give him a sorry smile, and he laughs. "It's okay I understand." We carry the stuff over and set it down. Anko immediately takes over as bartender, offering to mix this drink and that. I was always kind of scared of her before, but now I really like her. She's kind of a goofball when she's around her friends, not the intimidating ninja I'm used to.

She pours us all a shot to start of, and Genma makes a crack about how the whole bottle isn't enough to start her off. Everyone laughs, including me; Kakashi's friends really make me feel at home.

After seven shots it seems like any tension that had been present is completely gone, we're all talking and having fun. Joking about things I never thought I would joke about. Then Anko clears her throat, we all look at her expectantly, already clutching our sides from laugher.

"Sakura, I just wanted you to know that I think you were the right one when it came to your break up with Ino!" Anko slurs it out, and I'm suddenly embarrassed. Kakashi grabs my hand under the table and squeezes, I'm glad to know he's right there. "You may have cheated on her, but you did it for the right reason! She wasn't good enough for you, and the way she went off and got engaged to that stupid slut a few weeks later. Disgusting. You're better off without her, I didn't really know you before tonight, but I know you now! And you are way better then she'll ever deserve! You deserve someone great, someone who would always treat right, some one who would never ever flirt around when you weren't there. Well that rules out Genma!"

Everyone laughs, and Kakashi squeezes my hand again, then let's go. "It looks like we're out of booze!" Kakashi says in a sad voice, everyone looks into the middle and makes remarks. "Well I guess me and Sakura as the hosts will run for the alcohol." He says standing up, and I get up to. Everyone else offers, but we turn them down, its was like he can sense I need to breath.

We walk out the door and I loop my arm through his. "Thank you Kakashi, I'm really having fun tonight. You were right, I really do like them." He smiles at me and laughs.

"Good, I'm glad you're happy." He says. I look at him, and it really is like I'm seeing him in an all new light. He isn't the lazy, sexist, pervert I had pegged him for since I was a genin. He's a sweet, caring, handsome gentleman. And I'm happy he's my friend.

* * *

She looks stunning, their really is no other way to describe her as she walks into the living room. Gai starts talking to her the second she walks over, and I manage to get a compliment in somewhere. Then Genma shows up and tries flirting with her, she blushes but doesn't compliment him back the way she did me. Is it weird that I notice that?

I go to answer the door for Kurenia and Yamato, and when we go over to Gai and Genma they tell me Sakura has excused herself to the kitchen for a second. I'm about to go check on her when the there's a knock at he door, and I have to go let Anko and Iruka in. I call Sakura back in while we're walking to the group, I'm worried about her now. But she comes right in, smiling and greeting everyone, the way she laughs you'd never guess she'd just had her heart broken.

We stand and laugh and tell stories for a while, and then I can tell we're all starting to itch for a drink. Sakura and I get the booze while everyone gets seated around the table; I notice an empty shot glass and open bottle of whiskey and realize why Sakura needed to be excused into the kitchen for a minute. I almost want to laugh; maybe we should have bought more then just two bottles.

I feel more open then I have in along time as we sit around the table drinking, I'm laughing as hard as everyone else is for the first time ever. Then Anko clears her throat, I expect her to challenge someone to a drinking contest. But I'm wrong. "Sakura, I just wanted you to know that I think you were the right one when it came to your break up with Ino!" she slurs. I grab Sakura's hand under the table, I'm not sure why, but I know she needs to know some ones there for her. "You may have cheated on her, but you did it for the right reason! She wasn't good enough for you, and the way she went off and got engaged to that stupid slut a few weeks later. Disgusting. You're better off without her, I didn't really know you before tonight, but I know you now! And you are way better then she'll ever deserve! You deserve someone great, someone who would always treat you right, some one who would never ever flirt around when you weren't there. Well that rules out Genma!" We all have a laugh at that last part, but I can see no one knows how to respond.

I notice that we're out of booze and elect me and Sakura to go get it. Though I'm sad when I have to let go of her hand, it was a comforting presence in my own. Everyone else offers to go instead of us, but I know she needs some air.

She loops her arm through mine as we walk out the door and start walking to the closest liquor store. "Thank you Kakashi, I'm really having fun tonight. You were right, I really do like them." These words catch me off guard, but I'm happy none the less. I was worried that Anko's little speech would have given them all the kiss of death. But I guess I really should have known better, Sakura's full of surprises.

I tell her I'm happy that she's happy, and watch as her eyes get that thoughtful glint in them. She's really amazing, I'm shocked I never realized it before, all the time's she's saved my life, all the time's she's been there for me, and I never realized how amazing she was. Maybe it's the alcohol, I'm not used to drinking so much, but I want to tell her everything. I want to tell her about my parents, about my life, I want to share my secrets with her, because I know she'll still be there when I'm done.

It's crazy, I'm really starting to depend on this pink haired women, and I don't want to fight it. Because it's obvious she trusts me, and I desperately want to trust her back. Genma's been my best friend for so long, but now I can feel Sakura slowly sliding into his place. I feel like I can tell her all the things I couldn't tell Genma.

I stand by the counter and watch as she walks around and picks out what to bring back. Once she's done I pay and we make our way back home. I can just feel that this party is going to get interesting. Usually this is when I'd leave the party, but I don't want to anymore, I want to know what happens after everyone's had more then enough to drink.

**I hope you enjoyed it half as much as I loved writing it. This was defiantly my favorite chapter yet! Thank you to the people who've reviewed so far. And please keep reviewing =] I love hearing what you have to say!**

**And have a happy and safe Valentines Day! Consider this my valentine to you guys lol.**

**With candy hearts -gaarabear!**


	7. How Did You Get There?

**Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved**

**Chapter 7**

Ugh, my head hurts, I'm scared to open my eyes, I know it's going to hurt. I sigh and open them, but the room is still completely dark, I can hear several different snores around me. I'm trying to remember the end of last night, but everything's so blurred together that it's not going so great. Looking around almost everyone is in the room, and it must be Kakashi's bedroom because it certainly isn't mine.

Almost everyone is on the floor except for Kakashi, Anko, and me, somehow we got the bed. If this had been a few weeks ago, I would be pretty upset, but right now I don't mind. I just roll over once and scoot a little closer to Kakashi for warmth; I feel his chest vibrate with a silent laugh. His one eye is fixed on me, while the other is closed, his head band gone for the moment. Yawning I smile up at him and snuggle a little closer, content when he drapes an arm over me and puts his chin on my head.

I feel his breathing get steady and I can tell he's gone back to sleep, so I follow his lead and shut my eyes to chase my dreams for a while longer.

The next time I wake up it's to voices around me, I don't hear anymore snoring so everyone but me and Kakashi must be awake. I fake sleep a little longer just to hear what they're saying.

"Anko, how'd you get on the bed?" I can tell that's Genma, it sounds like he's not sure whether he wants to laugh or go back to sleep. "I don't remember. I'm more curious about how Iruka got into the clothes hamper." She laughs, and I can practically hear Iruka blush.

"Isn't anyone else curious about Kakashi and Sakura?" That's Yamato, and I'm making a mental not right now to point him out next he does something weird. "Yeah, sort of, but who knows, maybe they're together, maybe they're just best friends." I'm thankful for Iruka right now.

"I wish Kurenia hadn't decided to go home last night, she would know what to make of it." Anko laughs. "I'm just trying to remember how we all got in here in the first place, and why I'm wearing Genma's shirt." Now I want to look down and see what I'm wearing.

I sigh and move a little, trying to role over so I can join the conversation, but I don't succeed. Kakashi tightens his grip on me, and snuggles closer, I can't hold in the giggle that comes forth from his action. Now I can feel everyone's eyes on us, I'm glad they aren't sure if I'm awake, because I'm as red as a tomato right now.

"What time is it Iruka?" Yamato asks. "Nine thirty. Why have some where you have to be?" everyone laughs and starts to get up. "We all need to get to work I think. Ibiki's going to be so pissed that I'm late for work again." Anko laughs. I hear the door shut and the voices start to die away. The front door closes and I know every ones gone, but Kakashi's still passed out and holding me in his iron grip.

And honestly, I don't mind at all.

* * *

When she wakes up the first time I want to laugh, she looks surprised by the fact that everyone is still here. Obviously she's having trouble remembering the end of last night, as I'm sure everyone is.

We'd finished that last of the booze Sakura and I had bought, and were talking about going home and going to bed. But Sakura decided to suggest that everyone just stay here because we were already having so much fun together. I didn't object, I was having as much fun as she was; we all stumbled in here and slept where we fell. Sakura and I had been supporting each other into the room and she'd dragged me down on the bed next to her. Then Anko has fallen onto the bed on her other side. Genma had missed the bed and fallen to the floor next to it. Sakura had been out almost instantly, and when I saw she was out I closed my eyes and feel asleep to.

Now she's snuggling closer to me, no doubt for warmth since she shed her sweater last night and now just has on a camisole. I laugh silently and move my body to accommodate her better, she realizes I'm awake and smiles up at me while yawning. She snuggles a little closer and I fall back asleep.

I feel her move, and something inside me says not to let her go, so I hold on tighter. I hear her giggle and I snuggle closer, I can here other people talking now to, but I don't care. I just want to go back to that dream, I can't even remember it now, but I can feel it was a really good one.

Hearing the front door close makes me give up my search for the lost dream. Maybe I'll get lucky and have it again tonight, Sakura sighs in my arms and I smile a little beneath my mask.

Even though my head hurts, and my stomach feels like its doing back flips, last night is still my favorite night ever. I felt so carefree, so happy, my friends were all so happy, and seemed like we laughed for hours upon hours.

I decide to let Sakura know I'm awake. Before I can say anything, my stomach does a particularly uncomfortable back flip, and I know what's about to happen. I jump up out of bed, leaving her laying there staring at me and scramble into the bathroom. Ripping down my mask I bow to the porcelain god, and heave, I hear Sakura pad into the room behind me, but for some reason I don't care if she sees me with out my mask.

She realized what's happening and holds my hair back while I throw up, I feel like such a girl right now. Though it is nice to have someone there to hold your hair and rub your back soothingly. I sit back when I'm done and Sakura gets me a glass of water that I gulp down. I'm waiting for her to say something about my face, but it doesn't come.

She sits down next to me and puts her head on my shoulder, "I hope I told you now to drink that last shot, but I can't remember if I did or not." We both laugh, and I feel so lucky to have a friend like her in my life.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit of a filler I know, but I like morning after humor so I couldn't resist. And I couldn't get it out of my head once I thought about it, so I stayed up late just to write it foe you. =] please review =]**

**- Gaarabear**


	8. Little Family

**Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved**

**Chapter 8**

Sitting in my room unpacking things I can't help but think about Kakashi's face, at first I didn't even realize I had seen it. Then it sunk in, and now I keep thinking about it. He must not have cared if I saw it, since he wasn't upset about it, but I still feel like I've been let in on a big secret. I didn't say anything to him because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I'm just happy he trusts me enough to let me see.

He is very handsome though, much more then I expected actually. I can't help but smile now, it feels good to trust some and have them trust you back.

"Come In" I call when I here him knock at my door, he walks in and smiles at me. I smile back and pat the floor beside me; he comes over and sits down. "Want to help me?" I ask and he nods his head yes. He's not wearing his mask again, and this is the first time I've ever seen that smile in the flesh, it's a bit crooked, but it suits him.

"I thought you might like some help." He pulls a box over and starts emptying it while I tell him where to put things. I feel something wet nudge against my calf, I can't help but yelp and jump a little. I look down and Pakkun us standing beside me smiling his cute little smile. Kakashi laughs and I throw the stuffed bear I had been holding at him. He catches it and puts it on a shelf; I wish it had hit him.

"Sakura, I'm glad to see you." Pakkun says as I sit down and let him climb into my lap. "Kakashi told me you were going to move in." I scratch him behind the ears because I know he likes that. "Boy if I get treated this good every time I come around, then I'll be here more often." He says and I laugh. Kakashi comes over and sits next to us, and rubs Pakkun's tummy.

"You can come around whenever you want." I tell him, and make a mental note to pick up some more dog biscuits to keep in my room for him. "You can even bring some of the other dogs if you want." He rolls over in my lap so Kakashi can rub his belly better, and I laugh.

There's this weird little feeling in me, and I'm not sure what it is. I feel like I want to do something but I don't know what I want to do. Looking over at Kakashi I see how happy he looks, and I feel like we're a little family. It's a weird feeling to have, but it warms my heart anyways. I like the idea of a family, since mine isn't around anymore.

"Hey Kakashi, why don't you summon the rest or the dogs we can take them for a walk?" I ask, he smiles at me and nods.

"The leashes are in the kitchen under the sink, why don't you go grab them bring them to my room while I summon them." I take the hand he offers me to stand up and go to the kitchen while he goes to his room. Grabbing the leashes I notice that there are some dog treats under the sink, and a few toys and other dog stuff. I've never had a pet before, but now I guess I have a bunch of them. Smiling I walk into Kakashi's bedroom, yesterday morning pops into my head and I smile.

A few of the dogs run over to me, and I clip leashes on there collars. Kakashi's on the bed, practically being licked to death by one of the bigger dogs. I sit on the edge on the bed and watch as he laughs and squirms, this can not be the same Kakashi I've known since I was twelve. "You look silly." I say when the dog finally get off him on to the floor.

He looks at me and a mischievous smile spreads across his face. He sits up beside me, then before I know what he's doing, my backs down on the bed, and he's tickling me. I can't stop laughing, and I try and get him back but he pins my hands about my head and keeps tickling. My sides are starting to hurt, and I have tears in my eyes. I can't stop laughing even after he stops tickling and releases me. Sitting up beside him I wipe the tears from my eyes. Kakashi grins at me, and I punch him playfully on the arm, "Don't make me tickle you again." He threatens and we both laugh.

Pakkun hops up on the bed and sits on my lap facing all the other dogs. "I told you guy's people liked belly rubs too." Me and Kakashi look at each other and start laughing.

It's funny how a week ago I though I'd be broken forever and that I'd never be happy again. But here I am now, smiling and laughing and having more fun then I can ever remember. I have a new best friend, Kakashi Hatake, and I know he'll be my best friend for a long time. It's nice to feel wanted, and to feel like I matter, I hope I make him feel the same way.

* * *

The way she laughs while I tickle her is contagious. I can't help but laugh just as hard as she is, this is so much fun. When I finally release her she wipes some tears from her eyes and punches me playfully. I threaten to tickle her again and she laughs. Pakkun jumps up onto her lap, and I smile. Looks like he's found a new favorite human, but I can deal with being replaced if it's by Sakura.

"I told you guy's people liked belly rubs too." Me and Sakura look at each other and burst out laughing.

I'm happy she likes the dogs, and that they like her. Though, I'm going to have to buy more treats if they're going to be around a lot more.

We walk out the door, the dogs are all on there leashes, even though they don't really need them. As we're walking to the park Sakura grabs my hand, and we keep walking. At the park we sit on the ground and unclip the leases so they can run around. We're still holding hands and I don't really know what to make of it. The parks oddly empty for such a nice day, I wonder why.

"So I think you should teach me their names." Sakura says, and I smile. I point them all out and name them, and she does the same till she has all the names down.

"The parks so empty today." I say, maybe there's a festival going on or something.

"It's probably because it's Valentines Day." She says and I wish I hadn't brought it up, she lets go of my hand and wraps her arms around her knees. I move closer to her and wrap my arm around her shoulders; she sighs and lays her head on shoulder.

"How about tonight, we have an anti-Valentines day party." She gives me a questioning glace so I continue. "I have a couple horror movies that Genma gave me after I finally broke down and bought a TV." She laughs. "So in honor of tonight, why don't I actually pull the thing out of my closet and hook it up, then we can watch them." She laughs and shakes her head yes. I'm glad she's excited for tonight.

* * *

I'm in love with Kakashi's idea, an anti-Valentines Day party with just me and him sounds perfect. I'm excited for tonight; I think it'll be fun. Maybe I'll take the dog's home, and send him to get some booze. He won't mind.

He whistles and all the dogs come back over. Pakkun takes his place in my lap, and we sit and play with them for awhile. This feels like where I belong. But I still have that weird little feeling inside of me, like I want to do something, but I don't know what it is.

**I'm sorry of this chapter isn't very good, but I tried. Thank you for all the reviews so far on this story!!! And please review and tell me what you think. **

**-Gaarabear**


	9. Hold Me?

**Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved**

**Chapter 9**

_Sakura POV_

I carry pillows and blankets from my room into Kakashi's room while he sets up the TV. When he finally says all done I run into the kitchen to grab all the things we bought at the store today. I set them on the table beside the bed as I climb in and wait for Kakashi. He fiddles with the DVD player a little before finally getting the hang of it.

He gets into bed next to me and we make ourselves comfy. I lay so that the back of my heads on his chest while we're sitting up. There must be ten pillows on the bed, and they make it nice and cozy. I feel content, and warm, it's nice to feel this way. Maybe we won't need the vodka after all.

"So what are we watching first?" I ask, he didn't tell me any of the movies names, and now I'm curious.

"Uh, I think it's called The Exorcist or something like that, it's supposed to be really scary. But I don't know." He laughs and I like feeling the way it vibrates through his chest.

We settle in to watch, and half way through the movie I'm ready for it to be over. Kakashi's got his arms wrapped around my shoulders, and I've got my face hidden in his chest. Every time I look at the screen I have to hide again. Kakashi's eyes are glued to the movie in a sick fascination.

By the end of the movie I'm watching the screen again, but I'm still hanging onto Kakashi for dear life. He pats my hair, but never seems to take his eyes off the screen. I'm a ninja, and that movie scared me worse then anything ever has before, I never want to watch another horror movie.

I pick up the remote with my shaking hand and turn off the TV and DVD player, and we sit in silence for a few minutes. Kakashi takes a deep breath and looks down at me. "I don't think I want to watch anymore movies." I tell him, and he laughs a little but shakes his head in agreement.

"I think I want a drink now." He says and I reach over to grab the bottle and shot glasses I have sitting out. I miss his warmth the second I sit up, but I return to it as soon as I grab the stuff. "I'll pour." He says taking the vodka and a glass out of my hands. He hands me a shot, and fills his own.

"To friendship" I say and clink my glass against his, he echoes me and we both down it. I want to laugh, this is so weird, I'm in bed with a guy and we're drinking on Valentines Day, that's so beyond weird. He fills us up again, and I reach back to pull down his mask. "I don't think you need that to drink with." He smiles and leaves it down.

"To never being possessed." He says and I echo it, we both smile as we down our shots.

We clink to everything we can think of, the dogs, our house, pillows, blankets, Genma, anything and everything till we hit the bottom of the bottle. "Well that's disappointing." Kakashi slurs and I laugh. "I'm kind of tired though… Maybe we should go to sleep?" he says it more like a question and I nod and try to get up, but he tightens his arm around my shoulder. "You're to drunk to walk to your room, stay in here; it's no big deal right?"

I smile at him. "No it's not big deal Kakashi." We slide down under the covers and get comfortable. He's on his side of the bed and I'm on mine, we're not touching and I miss it. But within minutes I'm passed out, and Kakashi's deep breaths echo mine.

* * *

_Kakashi's POV_

This movie isn't right on so many levels, I'm a thirty four year old man, and I want to hide under the covers like a five year old. But something keeps me staring at the screen the whole movie. I feel Sakura move, she hides her head against my chest through some parts, and I wrap my arm around her shoulder tight. By the end of the movie I don't want to move, and I really don't want to be possessed… Ever.

Sakura says she doesn't want to watch anymore movies tonight, and I agree, I don't think I could make it through another one.

"I think I want a drink now." I tell her and she sits up to grab the stuff. I feel cold and exposed for the few seconds her body isn't touching mine. But she settles back in and I pour us our drinks.

We toast to friendship first, and then as I'm pouring the second shots, Sakura turns and pulls down my mask. "I don't think you need that to drink with." She says with a sly little smile. Our next shot is to not ever being possessed. We keep toasting till the last drop of vodka in the bottle is gone.

I say that I'm kind of tired, and that I think we should go to bed, she agrees and goes to get up. I didn't realize that going to bed meant she would leave. I tighten my grip around her shoulders. "You're to drunk to walk to your room, stay in here; it's no big deal right?" I slur out, I hope she stays.

"No it's not a big deal Kakashi." She says, and I smile. I like the way she says my name, it sounds nice coming from her. We settle down into bed, getting comfy with our absurd number of pillows. I miss holding her as she falls asleep on the other side of my bed. But I close my eyes and lose myself to my dreams before I can think anymore on it.

A few hours later I'm awakened by the sound of crying and the feeling of Sakura moving around in her sleep. I sit up and look over at her, the moon light from the window makes her look beautiful, even with tears rolling down her face. It looks like she's still asleep, but I'm not sure what to do. I move closer to try and hear what she's mumbling.

"Please… no… Ino… please…" I wonder what she's dreaming about, and I think I should wake her up. I shake her a little, and she stares at me with wide shocked eyes. Then she dissolves into tears, I lift her up onto my lap and hold her while she cries. I want to ask her what she was dreaming of, but I don't want to make her talk about it.

When she stops crying I push her hair out of her eyes and give her a little smile, something to let her know I'm there. She gives me a weak smile back and her eyes start to drift shut again. I lay her back down on the bed and go to move back to my side, but she sits up and grabs my hand. "Kakashi, will you please… Hold me?" she asks, and she looks like she's ready to be rejected. But I move back over to her and press my chest to her back. I put my arm around her waist and she puts her arm over mine, I like the way this feels. She sighs and I feel her breathing become deep and normal. Snuggling into her I let myself fall back asleep.

**Even though it was an Anti-Valentines Day Party they were having I thought the fluff was cute. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try and post tomorrow, but if not, the day after for sure. Please review =]**

**-Gaarabear**


	10. I'll Chase Away Your Nightmares

**Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved**

**Chapter 10**

_Sakura's POV_

It's been a month since I moved in with Kakashi, and we've fallen into a nice little routine. Every night we go to our rooms and go to bed, unless we watch a movie or have out own little drinking party, then we sleep in the same room. But I keep having my nightmares, and every night I wake up crying I go into Kakashi's room and he let's me crawl in with him. I feel better, safer, when I'm sleeping in the same bed as him.

We go to work, I to the hospital, him to the jounin headquarters, and then he meets me after work and we walk home together. Sometimes I cook, other times we go out for dinner; we always loop our arms or hold hands when we go out. I know what people think, that me and Kakashi are a couple, and I would be lying if I said I didn't like him. But I won't act on it, I don't want to make him my rebound, I don't want to hurt him.

It's hard for me to tell if I'm over Ino, I don't think about her as much as I did when we first broke up. But memories still hurt to remember, and I can't stand being in the same room as her.

Kakashi and I got a wedding invite yesterday actually, Ino is getting married next week, and apparently she'd really love it if we came. I don't want to go, but I don't want to be rude either. Kakashi says he'll take care of it, and I trust him to, I know he has a plan.

Tonight though, I'm going to break our little routine, it's not that I don't like it; I'm just scared of it. I don't want a routine; I want randomness and fun, like I felt the first week. This isn't going to be a random or fun break though, it's going to be painful for me, but I know I have to tell Kakashi. He deserves to know what I'm so scared of at night; he deserves to know why he's holding me every morning when he wakes up.

It's starting to get warmer, but I really don't trust the weather right now. I set the table for dinner and resolve myself to tell him. After dinner we have plans to watch a movie, we'll go into his room, and I'll tell him. I know I'll cry, but I also know he'll hold me. He won't think less of me; he knows me better then anyone else. He's helped me through the hardest time of my adult life. He gave me friendship when I needed it most. Arms to hold me tight when I felt completely and totally alone. A shoulder when I couldn't hold the tears in anymore. An ear when I needed to talk. A shot glass when I just want to forget and get lost. He knows me more then anyone else ever has.

When he gets home I smile and set a plate in front of him, he smiles and pulls down his mask. Honestly, I like looking at his face, it's very serene, and it suits him well. We eat our dinner and talk about our days; we laugh at each others jokes and stories. I tell him how I accidentally tripped a nurse while she was trying to carry a tray of shots to a doctor, and Kakashi just smirks and mumbles good riddance. I know he hates shots, a leaf ninja who hates hospitals, shots, and every other medic but me. What a goof. I smile at the thought.

"Come on lets go watch the movie." He says standing and picking up our plates to put in the sink. Pakkun trots out of my room and sits at Kakashi's feet.

"We're watching a movie boss?" he asks, and I almost think of putting off what I have to tell Kakashi. I wouldn't mind watching a movie with my two roomies, but Kakashi looks down at him and laughs.

"Me and Sakura are, but it's to scary for you." He teases, and Pakkun sighs.

"Doesn't matter anyway, I was just coming to tell Sakura that I'm going to see the boys for the night and that I'll be back tomorrow." He says walking over to where I'm sitting and jumps onto my lap. I scratch him behind the ears and laugh.

"Tomorrow Kakashi and I are going to have to give you a bath." Kakashi laughs with me and Pakkun just sighs contentedly.

"I've got to go now." He says and licks my face once before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I stand up and Kakashi grabs my hand as we walk to his room. He opens the door and goes to let me go and walk over to the TV, but I don't let him go.

"Kakashi come sit with me, I want to talk to you." I lead him over to the bed and sit down in the middle and he sits at the bottom facing me. Taking a deep breath I start. "I want to tell you about my nightmares. I need to tell you about them." He moves a little closer and takes my hand. I smile at him and look him in the eyes, please Kakashi don't prove me wrong; don't think less of me for this.

* * *

_Kakashi's POV_

I enjoy our routine; it's funny how easily we fell into it. I like walking home from work with her, and I like the feeling of never being alone. It's worth all the teasing I get from Genma and Anko; they call her my little girlfriend, even though they know she's not really. Don't get me wrong, they don't dislike Sakura, they both love her, but they just like pulling my leg about this kind of thing.

I'm going home right now; it feels weird not walking home with her. But I had to go over to see the Hokage, I wanted to request a mission for the day of Ino's wedding. After I told the Hokage why I wanted the mission for Sakura and me she agreed that it was a good idea. So we'll be going to Sand for all of next week, for Sakura to help out around there hospital and for me to talk with the Kazekage a little.

Now walking in the door and smelling the food Sakura made for dinner my stomach growls. I never used to be this hungry at dinner time, but after having Sakura here I'm always starving when it comes to dinner. I pull down my mask as she slides a plate in front of me. We talk and joke over dinner, I like hearing about her days. She smiles a little after I say good riddance about her tripping a nurse carrying shots, I hate those things.

I suggest we go watch the movie now as I put the plates in the sink. Pakkun comes padding into the kitchen and sits at my feet. "We're watching a movie boss?" he asks, and normally I wouldn't mind if Pakkun wanted to join us. But now I like my time with Sakura, I'll make it up to him later; we three will do something together soon.

"Me and Sakura are, but it's to scary for you." I tease him, I know he gets what I'm really saying, Sakura doesn't see it, but he rolls his eyes at me. I can sense the one on one chat he'll want to have with me later.

"Doesn't matter anyway, I was just coming to tell Sakura that I'm going to see the boys for the night and that I'll be back tomorrow." He goes over to her and jumps into her lap. I can tell he's happy just to have his ears scratched. Sakura tells him that we'll be giving him a bath tomorrow and I laugh, that'll be fun.

He poofs away and I grab Sakura's hand practically dragging her to my room. I shut the door and go to let her hand go, but she holds on. "Kakashi come sit with me, I want to talk to you." I'm a little apprehensive, but I do as I'm told. She sits in the middle of the bed and I sit down by the bottom, we're facing each other. "I want to tell you about my nightmares. I need to tell you about them." I move a bit closer to her and take her hand in mine. I consider pulling her onto my lap, but I'm sure that she wants her space right now.

"I started having them right after Ino left; I kept remembering something she'd said to me on our first anniversary. I always thought it was a weird thing to say, I guess that's why I remember it." I let her babble. "She said, 'Sakura I would die if I ever lost you.' It was so random and out of the blue that it just stuck in my head." She looks a little confused, like she's trying to figure something out.

"Now I keep having these dreams, they always start right there when she told me that, then they go to her walking in on me and Sai, then she runs out the door and something happens to her. It's always something different that happens, but she always ends up dead, and I'm just standing there. I always know a way I could have stopped her, a way I could have saved her, but I never get there in time." She starts sobbing. "I always get there just a second to late, and it's all my fault." I pull her to me and she cries into my chest. I stroke her hair and tell her that I'll hold her ever night if it helps chase away those dreams. I tell her that maybe one day they'll pass, maybe one day she'll start dreaming happy things again.

She cries and I hold her the whole time, I whisper comforting things to her and listen when ever she says something. Eventually she cries herself out, and I stand up with her in my arms. I think about carrying her to her room, but I just pull back the covers on my bed instead. I set her down and walk over and turn off the lights, and then I climb in with her. I snuggle up to her back and wrap my arms around her; she sighs and melts into my embrace.

If only things could always be this simple.

**This chapter was a little bit longer then normal, but I'm really pleased with the way it turned out. I wasn't sure how I was going to go about explaining it, but I thought just getting it straight put would be the best idea. Anyways, I hope you really enjoyed it =]. Please review =]**

**-Gaarabear**

**P.S. - Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys are amazing!**


	11. Not Quite Ready

**Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved**

**Chapter 11**

_Sakura's POV_

Today is Saturday, and it's beautiful outside, I'm excited about my surprised for Kakashi and Pakkun. I sit on my bed and crack open a book I've been meaning to read, I bought it a long time ago and never got the chance. Kakashi's in his room reading Icha Icha, I thought about going in there and reading beside him. But then I realized we would end up talking instead.

We're just waiting around till Pakkun gets home; I told him we'd give him a bath today. It's only noon, but I expect him to be here soon. He always poofs himself into my room, he knows where the love is. I can't concentrate on this book, my mind keeps wondering to different places.

I wonder about Ino, is she really happy with that girl, or is she only doing to spite me. The idea hadn't even occurred to me until last night that she might have done it to spite me, and not out of love. Last night I'd woken up in the middle of the night and Kakashi had been awake to. I asked him what he thought about Ino's wedding, and if he knew anything about the girl she's getting married to. He said that Ino was being a spiteful bitch and that he doubted she cared about the girl all that much. He doesn't know anything about that girl, but he offered to find out. I declined, I don't feel quite so hateful towards the girl anymore, actually I kind of feel bad for her. I used to love Ino, but then again as Naruto says, I'm the kind of girl who loves someone right up until the moment I hate them.

I wonder what Naruto will think of all of this when he comes back from his mission. He knows about Ino and me breaking up, but he left a few days after it happened so he doesn't know anything that's happened since. Sasuke went on the mission with him and I doubt he even really cares. He's just the same distant jerk he always, except now he's a distant jerk whose only goal is to rebuild his clan, since he's already killed Itachi. And Sai, I don't know, I've been avoiding him since it happened.

I hear a pop beside me and feel Pakkun climb into my lap. I scratch his ears as I lay down my book. "What's up bud?"

"Nothing much, I'm ready for my bath though." He says and looks up me with his cute little face. I love Pakkun; he's my favorite of all the dogs.

"Well why don't you go tell Kakashi while I change, and tell him to change to. I have a surprise for both of you. Make sure you tell him to wear a bathing suit." I smiled and opened the door for him.

Walking into my room I grabbed my bikini out of the door then go into the bathroom.

33333333333333

_Kakashi's POV_

I hear a poof in Sakura's bedroom and close my book. I had thought about going in and reading with Sakura, but I didn't want to disturb her. But now that Pakkun's here I guess I'm allowed to go into her room. I hear her door open, then close again, and then Pakkun pawing at my door. I open it and he pads in and sit by my feet.

"Yo." He says and I bend over to pick him up, I sit on my bed with him.

"What's up?" I ask, he has his serious face on.

"What's going on with you and Sakura?" he asks and I can hear the confusion in his voice.

"We're friends, you know why she's living here and that stuff. We really are just best friends right now." I say patting his head, but he doesn't look like he believes me.

"Then how comes every morning when I come to see Sakura I find her sleeping in your bed instead of her own?" his brows knit, and I wonder how to explain it to him.

"Sakura has bad dreams sometimes. Do remember when you were a pup and you didn't want to sleep alone after you had a nightmare. That's how Sakura is, and I don't want her to have bad dreams." I try to explain and I can see that he except this answer but he wants to ask something else.

"But you like her right? Like more then your best friend?" he asks, and I'm debating what to tell him. It's true that my feelings towards Sakura are more then just friendly, but do I want to let someone else know? I would have told Sakura by now, if it wasn't for the fact that she's still hurting from Ino, and I don't want to take advantage of her. I'll hold her when she's scared, when she cries, when she's lonely. And I'll wait till I think she's okay, till I'm sure she's over Ino and she's ready to be with someone else. I'm content just to be her best friend right now.

"Yeah, that is true. But you can't tell Sakura, understand?" I ask letting a little malice creep into my voice. He nods his head yes, then jumps down to the floor.

"Oh Sakura said to wear your bathing suit." He says over his shoulder, then trots out of the room.

I hear them talking a little in the hallway then Sakura yells to meet them in the kitchen in a few minutes. Shifting through my drawers and my closet I finally find my swim trunks. I throw them on and walk out of my room to the kitchen where Sakura has Pakkun doing tricks for a treat. Leaning against the doorframe I sigh, he's a ninja dog; this is a little degrading to watch.

Sakura looks up and smiles at me when she finally gives Pakkun his treat. "Lose the mask, we'll be in the backyard and since it's all fenced in there's no sense in wearing it." For a second I think she might walk over and pull it down herself, but she just turns around and opens the backdoor. I pull off my mask and set it on the kitchen table, and follow her outside.

333333333333333

_Sakura's POV_

I ran out and stood behind the baby pool I had bought when I went out this morning. I had just been walking home from the store when I walked past a lady having a yard sale. I stopped to look and decided this would be a nice idea for today. So I brought it home and snuck it out back while Kakashi was in his room reading.

As Kakashi and Pakkun walk out the backdoor I yell surprise and throw my hands up. They both smiled at me and Kakashi grabs the hose and turns it on. He comes over and holds it over the baby poll till it's almost full then turns it off. "Jump in Pakkun!" I say picking up the bottle of shampoo I brought outside with me. I step into the pool and hold out my hand to Kakashi.

He takes it as he gets into the pool and smiles his crooked smile at me. Then he lets go and holds out his hand, I squirt some shampoo into his hand then my own. We both kneel down into the water and start scrubbing Pakkun, who just loves every second of this. I'm about to tell Kakashi to grab the hose so we can rinse Pakkun off, Pakkun shakes out his coat and hits me and Kakashi with a mixture of water and shampoo.

I splash him and try to stand up, but Kakashi grabs my hand and pulls me back down into the pool. I laugh as I try and get out and he splashes me, so I splash him back. Pakkun jumps out of the pool and grabs the hose. Kakashi tries to get up and out, and offers me a hand. I grab it and pull hard, bringing him back down into the water with a big splash. He's half on top of me and half hanging out of the pool, I laugh at how silly we must look.

Pakkun clears his throat and we both get up out of the pool laughing. Kakashi has a mischievous grin on his face, but I don't pay any attention to it. I won. He grabs the hose from Pakkun and rinses him off while rubbing through his fur to make sure he gets it all out. Pakkun walks a few feet away and shakes out the water then lies down in the grass. I smile at how cute he looks, but that smiles interrupted when I feel cold water raining down on me.

I turn around and he gets me full on, I'm officially drenched. Laughing I fight my way through the water and try to grab the hose from him. We hit everything with water as we struggle over the hose, the house, the fence, even poor Pakkun, till finally I give up trying to get it and just tackle him. The hose falls beside us as we both laugh hysterically.

I look into his eyes as we lay there and he brushes some of the wet hair out my eyes. I'm tempter to kiss him, but I don't know if I should, this might be too soon for me. He pokes me in the side and I yelp and slap his hand away. I get up and offer him my hand and he takes it, we walk into the house holding hands, and I know we did the right thing.

Not now, one day maybe, but just not now. I'm content, but the second that feeling goes away, I'll know what to do. Until then I'm happy just being best friends with Kakashi.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll post again tomorrow, but I can't make any promises about posts until next Monday =[ . Please review.**

**-Gaarabear**


	12. Maybe I've Already Found Him

**Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved**

**Chapter 12**

_Sakura's POV_

Kakashi and I arrived in Suna Wednesday; Gaara came to meet us and walked us to the Kazekage tower himself. We're staying in a suite there, well we both actually have our own suites, but I spend almost all my time off in Kakashi's. I've slept in there ever night since we got here, which I know is only two nights, but I don't think I can sleep without Kakashi.

It's Friday already, I worked at Suna's hospital for the last few days, I didn't realize they needed as much help as they actually do. Gaara says it's because they sent all there best medics out on important missions where it's likely people will get hurt.

Right now, I'm sitting on top of the Kazekage tower, just looking out over Suna. It's a nice view from here, and I really am enjoying the pleasant warmth from the sun. Kakashi's in a meeting with Gaara right now, I don't know what about, but I'll ask him later I guess. It's so pretty here; I almost wish I could stay for longer then a week. But this is my escape, my excuse so I don't have to attend Ino's wedding tomorrow.

I can't believe she's really getting married tomorrow, I asked her so many times, and she always said no. We were together for three years, and she wouldn't marry me, she wouldn't commit the rest of her life to be with me. But after a month or so with this red head she's perfectly happy with spending the rest of her life with someone she can't possibly know as well as she knew me. I'm starting to think Kakashi may be right, Ino's being spiteful, and she's going to end up hurting her soon to be wife in the process.

Sometimes I wonder, what would have happened if Ino hadn't walked in when she did? What if she had never found out it happened, would it have ended anyways? Or would we still be fighting in our apartment? I sigh I feel like I'm breaking my own heart thinking about her and her wedding. But I want to move on; I want to think back on the memories without feeling so hurt.

I still love Ino, I still miss her, but even if she came back today and begged me to take her back, I'd say no. I've changed since we broke up, I'm starting to find myself without her, and I like the me I'm finding. It doesn't change the fact that I love her, but I know now that I can live with out her, I can still be happy. She was my first love, besides Sasuke, but he never liked me back so I don't count it.

If I saw her on the street I'd tell her that I miss her, I'd tell her that me and Kakashi aren't really together, then I'd tell her I'm happy for her. I'm happy for her if she's happy, and if she's not happy then I hope one day she will be. I'd tell her I miss her smile, and I miss her laugh, I miss her friendship. I'd ask her if could be friends again, not even best friends, just friends.

I feel like while I was with Ino, I let things that really mattered slip by. I let my friendship with many people slid away until it was barley there. I let myself become blind to everything going on outside of me and Ino. Maybe then I would have seen her changing. I might have noticed Naruto's pain when he finally found out the fourth Hokage was his dad. Maybe I would have realized how much I needed a best friend who wasn't my lover, someone to talk to about all the things happening between us.

I know that our break up wasn't my entire fault, and that Ino had a part in it. I think that I would have left anyways even if Ino hadn't caught Sai and me. There wasn't much more I could take, and the second I kissed Sai, I think I knew somewhere inside me it was over. I just wish I had admitted it to myself so much.

I'm finally ready to let me and Ino's chapter in my book end, I'm ready to start the next part of my life. Maybe in this chapter I'll find my self and maybe I'll find my love.

And maybe I've already found him.

* * *

_Kakashi's POV_

My meeting with Gaara's finally over, if you can even really call it a meeting. I just gave him a few scrolls and answered any questions he had about them. Hardly a difficult mission to complete, I wonder why he even wants those scrolls.

Now I'm wondering where Sakura is, I check my room, then hers, but she's not in either of them. A window in my room is open, and as I go to shut it, I can feel her chakra on the roof. I push some chakra into my feet and walk up to join her.

When I get to a place where I can see her, I stop. She's standing, her back facing my, he short hair blowing in wind. The suns shining down on her and she's smiling, she pulls something out of her pocket and looks at it. I think it's a letter, but I'm not sure. She sets it on the ground in front of her and uses a fire jutsu to set it on fire. I almost walk over to her, I'm not sure if I should stop her or not, so I let her go on. She's so in her own little world that she doesn't notice me.

When it's done burning she watches as the ashes drift away. I know this picture is going to be in my mind for the rest of my life, she looks so beautiful and perfect standing there. I just want to go over and wrap my arms around her. I swear I hear her murmur "I'm sorry, but I have to let go. There's someone waiting for me, and he's becoming my everything, slowly but surely. This is how it's supposed to be, I'm sorry Ino, but we never were meant to last."

I'm not sure what to do, I want to ask her to repeat herself, but I don't want to tell her I heard. I wait a few minutes, I watch her watch the village below, and it takes my breath away.

I walk up behind her slowly; I'm not surprised she doesn't notice me. I wrap my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder, and whisper hey. She startles a little, then smiles over at me as she lays her arms over mine and leans back into my embrace, and whispers hey back.

We stand here in silence for what feels like a perfect eternity. Both of us lost in thought, and just a little lost in each other. I think about how we got here, and how far we've come from a few months ago. I think about the rest of my life, and how I'm going to spend it, and if I want to spend it with someone. I know I do, and I wonder when I'll find them.

That is if I haven't already.

**I hope you love this chapter as much as I do! This is defiantly my new favorite chapter, I loved writing it! I've been listening to this song called storybook endings that I found on youtube and it really inspired me to write this chapter. (****.com/watch?v=0c6OaUGniMc****) Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, even if it's the only review you post, please =] **

**-Gaarabear**


	13. Kakashi's Gift

**Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved**

**Chapter 13**

_Sakura's POV_

It feels nice to be at home after a whole week of being away. Don't get me wrong I loved Suna, but Konoha is where my heart is. Kakashi and I walk in our door and put our stuff down in the living room. We walk straight to his room and flop down on the bed beside each other.

"We should go see the Hokage you know." I tell him, though I know he won't care. I feel him shrug his shoulders and I laugh, I don't really care either right now. It's almost midnight right anyways; we traveled without stopping from Suna just so we could get here under the cover of night. I'm sure everyone was talking about us being absent from Ino's glorious wedding, and I'd rather not have to face questions and stares till I have to.

I feel Kakashi's fingers intertwine with mine, and I smile. It feels nice, but the content feeling is starting to ebb away from me. I want to roll into his arms and lay there, I know he wouldn't stop me, but there's just something stopping me.

Since Friday I've really changed, inside more then out of course. I don't think about Ino as much, and when I think about our memories I don't hurt so badly. Sometimes I even laugh and smile when I think of them, I'm really over her. It was hard for me to image this day when we first broke up, but now I can see it was bound to happen. Though she's still in my heart, she doesn't hold the power to hurt me anymore.

Looking over at Kakashi I see that he's staring up at the ceiling, obviously deep in thought. I look up at the ceiling as well, and before I know it, I'm passed out asleep.

Kakashi's alarm clock wakes me up for work, I groan and sit up. I'm surprised that Kakashi's not here, but maybe he went out to do something. He's usually already up by the time I get up for work. I kind of miss seeing his face though; I'm so used to it when I wake up.

I jump into the shower and wash my hair. Once I'm all dried and clothed and ready I walk out the front door locking it behind me. I stop at the Hokage tower before I go to work, just to check in with Tsunade. She told me Kakashi had already stopped and checked in, and that he wanted me to know that our friends were coming over for dinner.

I sigh as I walk out of the building and towards the hospital; I see people point at me and whispered behind their hands. But I just keep my head high, I don't care what they think anymore, why should I? They have no idea what the real truth is, that Ino practically drove me into Sai's arms.

I walk into the hospital and the nurse hands me a stack of patient files that I need too review. Each belonging to one of my new patients, I shift through them and try and put them into some kind of order, but ultimately give up. I might have to stay a little late today to see all these people. But whatever gets the job done, I know I need to do it.

By the end of the day I'm exhausted, I don't really feel like having our friends over, and I hope Kakashi decided to order out because of my lateness. I can tell that everyone's there when I arrive and I walk in the door and go straight to the kitchen.

"Hey everyone." I say smiling and giving them a little wave, they all smile and wave back, Kakashi's eye crinkles and he gets up.

"Come on Sakura, I have a surprise for you." He says and holds out his hand, I take it and follow him back to his room. I can feel everyone's eyes on us, but right now I really don't care, I want to know what my surprise is.

He tells me to close my eyes before he opens the door so I do, he leads me in and sits me on the bed. I let go his hand and hear the closet door open and close. "Alright, you can look know." He says, and I open my eyes.

Kakashi's standing in front of me holding the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. Its pure white and floor length, it has a silky part that's obviously strapless. And then lace that starts right below the bust and comes up into a turtle neck and stops at the shoulders. I'm in love with it. But I'm confused about what it's for, plus it must have cost a fortune, why did Kakashi get me this?

"I hope you like it." He says sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Anko and Genma have finally decided to get married, and Anko told me she was going to ask you to be one of her bride's maids. She also said that she wanted to switch the color scheme, so that she would wear dark purple while you and Kurenia wore white." I reached out and touched the dress and it was a silky as it looked. "It was my mothers, a very long time ago," he blushed, "and I had it in with her things. But when Anko told me about her plans, I imagined you in this dress and I just thought you'd look so beautiful. If you don't like it you can tell me, I won't be hurt." The look in his eye says different, but I don't have to worry about that, I love the dress, more then words can describe.

"It's amazing Kakashi, I love it." He blushes and goes to put it back in his closet, I wait until he's closed the door to jump on him and hug him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He pats my back and laughs; I pull my head back to smile at him, but he looses his balance and we end up on the bed.

Uh-oh, he's on top of me, and he's looking right into my eyes, and I really want to kiss him. I see something in his eye, and I'm not sure what it is. He pushes my bangs behind my ear and I can feel my heart beat faster. His face seems like its getting closer to mine, and I can a blush creeping on to my face. Now his lips are only a breath away from mine, and I think I've forgotten how to breathe completely

"What the hell is taking you two so long?!" Genma yells as he bursts through the door. He stops when he sees us. "Oh," he blushes, "I'm so sorry, uh, I'll just be out in the kitchen with everyone else." He laughs a little nervously before practically running out the door.

Kakashi sighs and rolls off me, I look over at him and he smiles at me and offers me his hand. I take it and pull myself up, I'm trying to process what just happened, or more like what almost just happened.

But I know one thing for sure; I'm going to kill Genma.

* * *

_Kakashi's POV_

I pull the dress out for her; she looks so cute sitting there on the bed with her eyes closed and a grin present on her face. I hold it in front of her and tell her to open her eyes. She does, and her eyes go wide, I'm secretly praying it's in like and not hate. I don't know why I want her to like this dress so much; hell I can't actually believe I dug this dress out for her. I spent the better part of today at my family's old compound trying to find it.

"I hope you like it." I tell her sheepishly while scratching the back of my head. "Anko and Genma have finally decided to get married, and Anko told me she was going to ask you to be one of her bride's maids. She also said that she wanted to switch the color scheme, so that she would wear dark purple while you and Kurenia wore white." She reaches out and touches the dress either in awe, or in horror. "It was my mothers, a very long time ago," I blush, "and I had it in with her things. But when Anko told me about her plans, I imagined you in this dress and I just thought you'd look so beautiful. It you don't like it you can tell me, I won't be hurt." I tell her it and hope she believes me; I don't want her to wear it just because I want her to. But I probably would be a little hurt if she turns it down, though it wouldn't be anything I couldn't get over.

She tells me she loves it, and I'm happy. I put it away in the closet before anything can happen to it, and turn around only to be enveloped in a huge hug from Sakura. She's wrapped herself completely around me and I'm so stunned I don't balance our weight right when she leans back and we fall onto the bed.

Shit, I'm on top of her, and she's staring into my eyes with this look, I can't describe it. But it makes me want to kiss her more then anything else in the world; the urge is so strong I give up fighting it almost as soon as it starts. I brush her bangs back behind her ear and start to lean in. I go as slowly as I can, I give her the chance to push me away. I'm forgetting how to breathe as I'm getting closer and closer to her. We're only a breath away when the door slams open.

"What the hell is taking you two so long?!" Genma yells as he bursts through the door. He stops when he sees us. "Oh," he blushes, "I'm so sorry, uh, I'll just be out in the kitchen with everyone else." He laughs a little nervously before practically running out the door.

I sigh and roll off of Sakura, the spells been broken, and the time isn't right anymore. I stand up and offer her my hand; she takes it and pulls her self up. I see something glimmer in her eyes, the same something I saw right after she meet Ino's girlfriend for the first time.

Sighing, I open the door for her and follow her out into the kitchen where everyone is waiting. Sakura's blushing, and so am I beneath my mask. Genma's got an evil smirk planted on his face that perfectly mirrored on Anko. It doesn't surprise me that they're getting married; they're so alike in so many ways. Kurenia looks confused as she looks from me to Sakura and back again. Yamato's giving me a questioning look and holding a hand over Gai's mouth, making his words just mumbling sounds. Though the tears of joy streaming down his face are still there, nothing can stop those.

I look at Sakura and she looks at me, and we both smile. I'm sure our friends have suspected it for along time, they've been defending us against the nasty rumors and such since she moved in with me. They're not stupid they knew something was going on.

**Whew! That chapter took a long time to write XD. But it was defiantly worth it! I'm probably not going to be able to post again till Sunday though =[. Anyways please review =] **

**With lots of candy hearts**

**Gaarabear**


	14. What A Bitch

**Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved**

**Chapter 14**

_Sakura's POV_

I pull on the dress and reach behind me to button the neck into the place. It's so beautiful, I feel so beautiful just wearing it. It's finally the wedding day, I never would have though Genma and Anko, but according to Kakashi they really love each other. I'm happy for them, and I'm excited to be in the wedding. I was surprised when Anko informed me I would be the maid of honor; Kurenia didn't feel right being it she'd told me with a roll of her eyes. I still don't understand why, but I enjoy the part still.

It's not going to be a huge wedding, just shinobi guests, the Hokage will marry them, and they hopefully live happily ever after. I want them to that's for sure, and Kakashi does too.

He's in his room right now getting ready, he's Genma's best man, and secretly I'm just excited to see Kakashi in a tux. I think he's nervous, he never said he was, but I know him well enough. For a few minutes I thought he was going to back out, but Genma talked him back into it.

There's a knock at the door and I call for him to come in. As the door opens I turn around and beam at him, I want him to think I look beautiful. He stops dead in his tracks when he looks at me, his mask is in place, but I can picture his expression. The tux looks good on him; he almost looks like a secret agent. An eye patch completes that looks for him. His hair is still its usual unmanageable mess, but I didn't really expect that to change. But he really does look handsome I'm sort of glad Kurenia backed out of being maid of honor now. I get to dance with him all night, plus we are each others unofficial dates.

* * *

_Kakashi's POV_

I don't think nervous is a good enough word to describe how I'm feeling right now. I'm frigin terrified. I just know I'm going to mess something up, or everyone's going to stare at me funny. I hate these kinds of things; I will never have a big wedding, just something small and simple.

Looking at the clock I see that we need to go soon. I don't want Anko to kill is for being late, though I'm sure they expect it from us. I knock on Sakura's door and she tells me to come in. I open the door and she turns around and smiles at me.

I'm totally floored. She looks stunning; I've forgotten how to breathe. The dress looks like heaven on her, hugging her curves just right, it looks so romantic on her. Her short hair is straightened perfectly and just passes her ears. I don't think she's wearing any makeup, but she looks so beautiful. I look awful next to her. Now I'm afraid she might take all the attention form Anko.

She looks at me and giggles a little and I smile sheepishly. I walk over to her and she adjusts my eye patch a little and pulls down my mask. She smiles at me and I pull the mask back up, she rolls her eyes and turns around to look in the mirror one more time.

Without thinking I wrap my arms around her waist and look in the mirror with her. I stare at our reflection, it just looks so right, but I'm still not sure.

Tonight though, I'll know, Ino and her wife will be there, and I'll see how Sakura acts.

3333333333333333333

_Sakura's POV_

As I walk down the aisle in front of Anko I keep my eyes on Kakashi the whole way, I didn't expect there to be so many people. Every ninja in Konoha must be here today, I hope they're all as happy as I am for Genma and Anko. I take my spot and Kurenia stands behind me, Anko stands beside Genma and Tsunade start the ceremony.

I cry a little while they say their I do's and smile happily for them. Every one applauds as they run up the aisle hand in hand. Kakashi holds out his arm and I loop mine through his as we follow them up the aisle.

As we walk into the reception half an hour later after changing into different clothes we're all greeted by loud cheers and cat calls. Genma and Anko both smile and take their places at the head of our little table. Kurenia's off taking care of her child and every one else is drinking and being merry.

I see Ino and her new wife sitting over at a table talking to each other. I lean over to Kakashi and whisper for him to come over and talk to them with me. We stand up and Kakashi whispers in Genma's ear what we're up to, and wraps his arm around my waist as we walk. The gesture is little, but I feel like the meaning behind is monumental, she's mine, don't touch her or I'll kill you. Okay maybe not that strong, but everyone's still going to think something that's only really half true.

We stop opposite them, I can see they're holding hands under the table, and I actually smile. Maybe Kakashi and I were wrong, maybe they really do love each other. Ino looks up, the surprise in her eyes is evident, but she recovers quickly. "Hello Sakura, Kakashi, haven't seen you two in a while."

"Sorry Ino, we were out of town, and we're more of the stay a home type of people. I'm really sorry we missed your wedding though, we were on an important mission." I say, I know it's not completely true, but I really don't want to lose her as my friend completely.

"It's okay, I didn't really expect you to come ether way. You always did hate having face your regrets and mistakes." Ino says with a swish of her hair. If she had said that to me a few weeks ago I would have cried and ran for cover, but I look her straight in the eyes and shrug.

I feel Kakashi tense up beside me, I whisper "Don't worry about, I don't care." In to his ear and smile at him.

"You two still look pretty cozy; cradle robbing is really that much fun Kakashi?" She says with a wink of her eye, I can't help but notice her poor wife is sitting there blushing and staying quiet. But I am angry this time, how dare she talk about Kakashi like that, she doesn't know anything. Ino takes another sip from her drink, "Just be careful Kakashi-sensei she likes to shop around a little."

I feel Kakashi's arms wrap around me, stopping me from strangling Ino like the disgusting pig she really is at heart. How dare she say that to me, about me, right in front of me. "Well it's been a real pleasure talking to you guys." He waves and practically drags me off.

We go outside; it's a nice temperature not to cold not to hot. For a few minutes we just stand there, he's watching me and I'm glaring at the ground. "Damn it!" I scream, he actually jumps a little, "I can't believe she said that to you, that was out of line. She's a pig, she doesn't know anything. All of this was her fault in the first place! If she hadn't been such a bad girlfriend then maybe I never would have looked at Sai." I fume; he just stands there and listens.

"She's just bitter Sakura; she's just jealous and bitter of you, and of us. Their relationship isn't going nearly as well as what she can see is happening between me and you." He wraps his arms around me and I smile.

I'm done denying it to myself; I'm in love with this man.

**Okay, so tell me what you think of this chapie =]. I'm running a little short on time right now, so updates might start to be weekly =[ but please review and tell me what you think! =]**

**-Gaarabear**


	15. In Your Eyes

**Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved**

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: this chappie starts off pretty much at the end of last chapter. I did a quick reread when I was about to write this chapter and had an idea. I hope you like it =]**

_Kakashi's POV_

Sakura's right Ino is completely out of line this time. I don't think I've ever hated that dumb blonde as much as I do right now. I can't believe she just said that, me a cradle robber? Absolutely not! Sakura and I are both mature adults who just happened to fall back into each other's lives at the right moment in time. I could never be as happy with another woman as my girlfriend as I am with Sakura as my best friend.

But I won't let that stop us from having a good time tonight. After all tonight is my best friend's wedding, or at least my second best friend now that Sakura's around.

I hear them call for Sakura and I inside, I guess it's time to start the first dance or whatever it is they do at weddings. I don't want to let her go, but I have to, pulling away I smile down at her. "They're calling for us, we better go it before Anko comes looking for us." She laughs and we walk back inside holding hands. I feel Ino's glare before I actually see it, she's sitting alone, and I wonder where her darling wife is right now.

"There you two are!" Genma cries as we reach the table where he and Anko are standing holding hands. "We've been looking for you, I saw you drag Sakura outside, but we have to do a few things before you guys have a quickly." Anko smacks him on the back of the head before I get a chance to. Sakura blushes beside me, but she doesn't let go of my hand.

"I have to throw the bouquet. Sakura, can you call all the girls up to dance floor please?" Sakura nods and goes about doing what Anko requested. I stand and talk to Genma, he can't wait to go on their honeymoon, they're going to Sand for a few days.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I stand in the gaggle of girls and wait as Anko turns around and toss's the bouquet over her shoulder. Really I don't mean to catch the thing, but my hand just reaches up on its own accord and grabs it. I'm almost as shocked as everyone else when I look at it in my hands; I blush and sit down in the appointed seat.

I don't really know what to think about this, they say whoever catches the bouquet is supposed to get married next. But that's just a myth, right? Of course it is; I'm just being silly.

Genma slips under Anko dress and pulls her garter off with his teeth; I applaud as loud as everyone else. But I'm a little nervous, I don't know whose going to catch that thing and put it on me.

Kakashi gathers up all the guys and Genma makes a joke about how maybe he should grab all the girls again too. I laugh as Kakashi smacks him on the back of his head maybe a little harder then necessary. What an idiot.

* * *

_Kakashi's POV_

There are guys all around me, a few really hoping to catch the garter, but I won't let them. No way in hell are any of them going to touch my Sakura. Genma laughs and slingshots the thing into the crowd of men.

I watch carefully and get to the spot I know it's going to land. A few guys protest as I push past them, a few cry out in pain as I step on their feet. I reach up and grab it out of the air, I look around and for a second I believe Rock Lee is about to attack me, but he just cries instead. I wonder where Gai is, probably balled up in a corner crying about the youth and beauty of the wedding.

Genma smiles at me evilly, I know he knows what I just did, but I doubt he's surprised. I walk over to Sakura and a crowd gathers around us. She looks relieved and sort of happy.

I kneel in front of her and smile up at her; she returns it and wiggles her eyebrows at me. I hold back the urge to laugh at her. Genma yells for me to do it already and catcalls as I duck under her red floor length dress. I wanted her to wear my mother's here as well as the wedding, but she said she didn't want to get it messy or anything.

I put it over her foot, and I suddenly have an idea. I grasp it with my teeth and pull it up her leg; I don't have any trouble the whole way up. Before I come back out from under the dress I kiss her thigh and hear her giggle in amusement.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

Kakashi ducks his head under my dress and I hear Genma cat call, I guess I didn't really think this one through. I'm happy I wore pretty undies though, because he'll know exactly which ones I'm wearing when he comes back out.

I feel him start pulling up the garter with his teeth, and my mouth goes dry. Oh my, I really wasn't expecting that, and from the look on everyone else's faces they weren't either. Except for Genma, he had a very knowing glint in his eyes.

I take the drink someone offers me and gulp it down, everyone laughs, but they don't understand. Feeling Kakashi kiss my thigh I giggle, it's a ticklish little feeling and I kind of like it. He comes out from under the dress and his eye crinkle is in place, only now I know what the expression looks like unmasked.

He stands and helps me up as well, Anko and Genma go out onto the dance floor and start dancing, me and Kakashi follow, and I can feel everyone's eyes on us, but I really don't care. I stare up at Kakashi while we slow dance and we smile at each other, it's nice. I don't feel sad or hurt, or any of the thing's I would normally be feeling at a wedding.

Actually I feel sort of expectant, it's like I'm walking down a hallway and I know there's something around the corner, but I'm afraid if I run to get it, it won't be there anymore. So I'm taking it slow, one step at a time, letting my mind go crazy imagining what's just around the bend.

**Whew! That was fun to write! =] I hope you like this chapter. I wasn't really sure about the order of the wedding stuff, but I just went off what I remembered from the last wedding I was at. But I haven't been to one in like a year or two, so things might be a little mixed up, so sorry if they are. **

**If you're at all interested in betaing this story for me, please PM me because I think I need one, I was reading through my old chapters and finding all kinds of mistakes. **

**Anyways please review, it's much appreciated. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and who's given me your opinions, I'm extremely grateful to each and every one of you. =]**

**-Gaarabear**

**P.S. - I know I usually don't write so much, but I have a weird amount of stuff to say tonight. If you read my story Bound by Torture start being on the look out for the sequel, I'm literally starting the chapter right now. =]**


	16. The Not So Smoking Gun

**Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved**

**Chapter 16**

**I want to say THANK YOU!!! To my beta Kakashi Hatake. Naruto Uzumaki for all her help and support! This chapter would have been a bit of a mess with out her.**

_Sakura's POV_

My head is pounding as I try and sit up, but a weight around my waist keeps me down. I turn over and see Kakashi still asleep next to me; he looks so peaceful I don't want to wake him. Sighing I replay some of last night in my head, the slow dances, the bouquet and garter, the whole Ino drama, and I have to admit it was amazing.

Kakashi makes me feel amazing, every time I'm around him I feel so much more self confident and sure. I don't know what I would do with out him, I wish I knew how to tell him that.

He stirs a little and his one eye peaks open to look at me. A smile appears on his lips and he whispers good morning. I smile back and whisper good morning sleepyhead back to him. Our heads are on the same pillow facing each other and this feels like a dream.

Kakashi leaves his hand wrapped around my waist and sighs. "Do we have to get up today?" he asks, and as badly as I want to tell him no, we can stay right here as long as we like, I tell him yes.

But despite my words I don't get up and neither does he, we just lay there looking into each others eyes. Eventually I start to drift back off to sleep, and I think he does to because soon I can here light snores beside me.

We're awakened not to long after by a knock at the door. Kakashi groans as he gets up to answer it, I lay there awake wondering who it is. "Did you miss me Kakashi-sensei!?!?!?!?" I here all the way from the kitchen door, I'm surprised the house didn't shake at all. I don't here what Kakashi says back, but I here Naruto quiet his voice down some, but not so low I still can't hear.

"I'm going to go see Sakura-Chan next, do you want to come with?" Naruto asks, Kakashi says something back and I hear the door shut. I stand up and stretch out, satisfied by the cracks I hear. I walk out of Kakashi's room and head for the kitchen; I look down and realize I'm only wearing my dress slip. Shrugging I continue on, no big deal, it's covering all the important parts.

I can hear Kakashi and Naruto talking as I approach the kitchen. I had though Kakashi had sent Naruto away, but I guess he didn't. I walk in and cover the want to hokage's eyes. "Guess who!" I say and he springs up so fast I almost fall over backwards.

"Sakura-Chan!" he yells and grabs me in a hug, I'm torn between hugging him back and holding my now throbbing head. I settle for wrapping one arm around him and putting one hand on my temple and rubbing.

"Not so loud baka," I tell him and he blushes and steps back.

"I guess Kakashi-sensei wasn't kidding when he said everyone in the house was really hung over. Why were you guys out drinking last night? And why are you here with Kakashi-sensei and not at you apartment with Ino-Chan."

Right, of course Naruto wouldn't know, he's been away on a mission, I can't believe I actually forgot about him. "Sit down Naruto." Kakashi says from his place by the fridge. I walk over to him and look over his shoulder, nothing good. "What time is Naruto?" Kakashi asks, and Naruto says it's around noon.

"Why don't you meet us for ramen in half an hour Naruto and we'll explain everything. That is if you haven't heard it by then." I say and Naruto nods, obviously happy at the ramen suggestion. He waves good bye and lets himself out.

* * *

_Kakashi's POV_

I hear the door shut and sigh in relief; this is going to be a hard one to explain to Naruto without any misunderstandings. He's going to be pretty upset with everyone involved by the time we're done explaining.

Sakura smiles at me as I throw on a pot of coffee and lean against the counter. My masks back in place, and really now I'm just too lazy to pull it down. She sits on the table and looks thoughtful; I bet she's trying to figure out what to say to Naruto. This morning would have been so amazing if Naruto hadn't shown up.

"I think we should start getting ready." Sakura says and stands up, I look at the coffee pot and back at her. She laughs and shrugs. "You wait for the coffee then, I'm going to grab a shower and get ready, pour me a cup to please." She walks out of the room and I hear her open the door to her own room.

I already know we're going too late, and I also know it's going to be blamed on me. But I really don't right now because I'm completely in love with this amazing woman, and I need to figure out how to tell her.

I hear her go into the bathroom and the coffee's done. I pull out two mugs and pour, than fix them how we both like them, its funny how I just picked up how she likes her coffee. I knock on the bathroom door as I'm walking to my room, "Sakura, what do you want me to do with your coffee?".

"Just open the door and put it on the sink." She says over the sound of the water. I open the door and try my hardest not to look in and get the coffee on the sink. She laughs and I know she's watching me, I'm so going to get teased for this later.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

Kakashi knocks on the bathroom door while I'm getting into the shower. I jump in and he asks what I want him to do with my coffee. Peaking my head out I tell him just to set inside the door, I watch as he opens the door, and almost burst out at his effort not to look. He gets the coffee down and ducks out of the room and I hear his bedroom door close.

When I get out of the shower I look at the clock and sip my coffee. I still need to get dressed; we're definitely going to be late. Oh well I'll just blame it on Kakashi, he's always late anyways, what else would Naruto expect.

I throw on my normal ninja outfit, and meet Kakashi at the front door. "Ready?" he asks and I shake my head yes. He takes my hand and we walk down the street, people point and whisper behind their hands, but we ignore them. I'm confident that one day soon what their gossiping about will be true. In some ways, I know some of the rumors are pretty nasty though.

Naruto's already waiting at the ramen stand when we get there, he looks annoyed, but I don't pay any attention. We all order and sit together at a table.

"So, what's going on?" Naruto asks me, from his expression I can tell he's heard a few different things.

"Me and Ino broke up, and now I'm living with Kakashi. Not to long ago Ino got married to another girl and is happy with her. I did cheat on her, but it wasn't without cause. We weren't happy and I'm over her now. I don't really want to go into detail, so if you have any question just ask them." I say, it's a little monotone sounding but I don't know how else to put it. We were served our ramen and Naruto quickly gulps down half of his.

"Is it true you guys are more then just friends then?" he asks and looks from my eyes to Kakashi's eye. I sigh and look at Kakashi who looks at me, through my eyes I try to tell him that it's up to him what to tell Naruto.

"We'll talk about that some other time Naruto." He says and gives him and eye crinkle.

"No we won't!" I'm surprised by Naruto's reaction. "We're on a team together, and I want to know right now. This isn't something you two can hid from me like I'm a child anymore. I ran into Ino-Chan on my way here and she filled me in on all the details. You just skate over everything like it didn't matter Sakura, but the stuff you didn't say mattered a lot. Like Sai, how could you cheat on Ino with Sai? And you get together with Kakashi right after you and Ino break up, did she ever really mean anything to you?" I don't answer him, I'm angry, but more then anything else I'm hurt. Kakashi grabs my hand under the table and I squeeze.

"And you Kakashi-sensei," Kakashi meets Naruto's eyes, "I can't believe your taking advantage of Sakura like this. She deserves better then some old pervert. You two must think I'm stupid or something, the way you were dressed when I saw you this morning. I can't believe you two would pull something like this while I was away, then you didn't even have the nerve to tell me about it when you had the chance. And now you try and delay it even further! How can you do this?"

I let go of Kakashi's hand and stand up, I know I'm crying but I don't care anymore. "Ino makes things sound a lot simpler then they actually are, why don't you go get the whole story before you start screaming your head off at me and Kakashi. We haven't done anything wrong, you're such an idiot Naruto I swear to Kami you don't understand anything!" I grab Kakashi's hand, "Come on, we're leaving. I won't let anyone treat us this way." I throw a glare at Naruto and practically drag Kakashi out of the ramen stand.

* * *

_Kakashi's POV_

I'm not really sure what I was expecting from Naruto, but it certainly wasn't that. There had to be something else, something more he was mad about, it couldn't have just been me and Sakura's relationship. But I don't know what things is. She's pulling me behind her, but I'm not sure she know where she's going.

She seems surprised when I take the lead and start pulling her in a new direction. But I don't see why, suddenly I feel like this is what I've been doing all along.

I take her to a place in the very back of the training fields, farther then many will bother going to actually train. Sometimes I come here to think by myself; right now Sakura needs this space from the rest of the world.

We sit down on the ground across from each other and I let her think, I'm sure there's a lot going through her mind.

And suddenly inside I feel like this is what I've been waiting for. The moment I tell Sakura that I care about her more then a friend. I look up at her and try to decipher what she's thinking. Before I say something, she puts a finger on my lips to silence me.

"Kakashi, there is something I've been meaning to say to you...I just could never find the right moment or the right words..." My stomach clench up, part of me is curious to what she has to say, the other is really nervous.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, ill try and get the next one up as soon as I can!!! So what do you think is going to happen??? Review!!!!=]**

**-Gaarabear**


	17. This is how it's supposed to be

**So here it is!!! I'm sorry for the wait!!! I've been running around like mad this week and time was just so short lol. Well I hope you adore it! And another huge thanks to my beta Kakashi Hatake. Naruto Uzumaki. =]**

**From the last chapter: **_And suddenly inside I feel like this is what I've been waiting for. The moment I tell Sakura that I care about her more then a friend. I look up at her and try to decipher what she's thinking. Before I say something, she puts a finger on my lips to silence me._

"_Kakashi, there is something I've been meaning to say to you...I just could never find the right moment or the right words..." My stomach clench up, part of me is curious to what she has to say, the other is really nervous._

_Kakashi's POV_

She looks deep into my eyes, and I almost feel like she's looking right at my soul, something I've always doubted having. Pulling down my mask she continues looking into my eyes and starts to lean into me. I don't fight it, I don't move away or try to talk, I stay perfectly still. This is something I've wanted for a while now, and I'm just pleased to know she wants it to.

When her lips touch mine, I'm in heaven; I could die happy in this moment. It's like I've been forgiven for all the bad things I've done and finally been given a chance at happiness. It's everything I dreamed of and more is it possible to die of happiness? I kiss her back, I'm not scared anymore, this is what I want and I'm happy it's what she wants to. I make sure to be gentle, to show her that I don't expect anymore then just this out of her right now. But she presses me harder, forcing me to become more passionate. That's my Sakura, I like the way that sounds, my Sakura.

I never realized just how much fire Sakura had in her, its lighting the one inside me. I don't ever want this to end, not this kiss, not this moment, not us being together, ever. She starts to pull back and I look into her eyes again, she's smiling and it's contagious.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

Once my lips touch his I'm amazed, I've never felt this before, this raw emotion. I'm not even one hundred percent sure why I kissed him now, but it just felt so right. I want to tell him how I feel, but I don't think words could do them justice.

He's being gentle with me, but for some reason I want more, more then maybe I'm ready for. I've been waiting for this moment for so long it feels like a ray of sunshine on a rainy day.

If I could freeze time, I would do it right now, just so that we could stay like this forever. I want Kakashi to be by my side forever, but is that even possible? I hope so because I don't know what I would do if I lost him, he's become everything. He's my best friend, my shoulder to cry on, my room mate, my confidant, and now my lover. What more could I ever ask for?

This is how it's supposed to be, it took time and nurturing to make this love grow. It wasn't something that happened over night, it was the little things, the ones that were there all along but we never really noticed. It's the way he takes his coffee and what kind of ramen he always orders, it's that stupid mask he wears out of habit at home, it's the way he holds me when we sleep, and it's the way he looks at me when I look at him. It's truly beyond words.

I pull away, I want to look into his eyes, and I can't stop my ear to ear smile. He smiles back and I know everything going to get better, it won't be easy, but it's going to get better sooner or later.

I stand up, but he stays sitting, I look down at him and raise my eyebrows. He grins and stands up next to me, "So Sakura, where shall we go on our first official date?" he asks me, and instantly I laugh, only Kakashi would understand that a first date is important to me.

"Why don't you surprise me." I ask and grab his hand as we walk back home. He smiles over me and gets his deep in thought face on.

* * *

_Kakashi's POV_

"Why don't you surprise me." She says with a sly smile on her face. Immediately I'm lost in thought over what to do with her. There are so many things, but none seem special enough. I want this to be so perfect for her, so beyond amazing that it leaves her speechless.

I've got it! But this is going to take some work, and I need to go call in a few favors, but it's worth it for Sakura. I'm positive this will blow her away completely. I've never meet anyone that's made me want to go to such lengths just for a fist date. This has to be as close to perfect as I can make it for her, this has to show her my promise of a wonderful life to come.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter half as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me what you think. =]**

-**Gaarabear666**


	18. Is Anything Really Forever?

**Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved**

**Chapter 18**

Kakashi's POV

I open my eyes to see her still deep in sleep; I lean over and kiss her on the forehead. Her eye's flutter open and she smiles at me sleepily. "Good morning." I murmur and she smiles at me. "Today's the big day." I say as I push some hair out of her face, she scoots closer to me.

"Well, since according to you it's supposed to be my special day, I say we stay in bed a little longer." She smiles up at me. I think about saying we might be late if we stay in bed, but I already know she doesn't care.

I look down into her eyes and smile. She reaches up and kisses me and I kiss back. This past week has been heaven, being able to kiss Sakura whenever I want to, knowing that she's mine and only mine.

We start out gentle, then I lick her bottom lip, begging for entrance, she opens and I stick my tongue in to clash with hers. She battles me for dominance, but I soon gain the advantage. I'm not exactly sure how it happens, but I'm on top of her now, pressing her back into the bed. Holding my weight with my forearms on either side of her head, I continue to kiss her. This is amazing, I don't want to get out of bed ever again, if we could just stay here doing this forever I'd be perfectly happy.

She breaks the kiss and smiles up at me; I grin back at her and move some more hair out of her face. Reaching a hand up she runs it through my hair and I close my eyes and practically hum in pleasure. "We should get up." She says, her face is serious, but I can tell she's not to committed to the idea of getting up.

"But I like laying here and kissing you, I'd rather be here then anywhere else in the village." She laughs and leans up to kiss me, this ones gentle and sweet, just like her. I roll off of her and stretch out. She gets up out of bed and walks out of the room, to get a shower I'm guessing, maybe I'll just take a quick nap till it's my turn in the bathroom.

I close my eyes and soon find my self asleep, dreaming of a certain pink haired bombshell that sent my life in a completely new direction.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I jump into the shower and sigh, I feel amazing, no other words can even begin to capture my emotions right now. Kakashi makes me feel like I'm the luckiest woman in the world; I don't know what I would do with out him.

Plus I'm so excited for today, our first date; he says it's going to be really special. I hope so; I can't wait to see it. He's been keeping the secret of what it is from me all week and my curiosity is almost tangible.

I get out of the shower and throw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, as he instructed me to wear yesterday. I have also, at his request, packed more formal clothes to wear later on today, since we won't be home to get changed. Walking in to the bedroom I keep quiet because I can hear his snores.

I just lean in the doorway, silently watching him sleep, he looks so peaceful. From this picture no one would ever guess this man is a highly trained ninja. I straighten up and walk over to his side of the bed and sit beside him. I stroke his hair and whisper to him to get up and get ready. He groans and tries to roll over, but I hold him in place. Cracking his eye open at me he sighs and sits up.

He kisses my forehead before he goes to get his shower and I lye back down where he just was. Breathing in the scent that is so distinctly him, I think about everything that's happened. It's amazing, becoming best friends, falling in love, finally getting together; it feels like it should have taken longer then the few months it did.

* * *

_Kakashi's POV_

We walk down the street holding hands, attracting all the usual looks and whispers, but they seem so normal now I barley notice. She keeps trying to get me to tell her where we're going, but I will keep this one secret from her. I want her to be completely amazed with everything, even the tiniest little details.

The place is in sight now and I move so that I'm behind her and covering her eyes with my hands. She giggles but doesn't try to push my hands away. Someone opens the door for us and we walk in, I doubt Sakura even realizes we went through a door way.

Looking around even I'm a little amazed with the place, it's been ages since the last time I was here, and it's only gotten better. I lift my hands from her eyes and smile as she gasps in surprise. She turns around to face me and she has tears in her eyes, this was not something I had expected. "It's beautiful." Is all she can say before she throws her arms around my neck and kisses me through my mask.

I agree with her completely, this is after all the top spa in the village, and I have it booked just for us. The natural garden in the middle is huge, bigger then I remember. It's filled with Sakura trees and a coy pond that has a bridge running over it and a small waterfall feeding it. Sakura turns around and I wrap my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder. "And it's all ours for the rest of the day."

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I want to run around like a five year old in a toy store right now, but I hold myself back. This beauty needs to be savored, to be imprinted forever in my mind. Kakashi holds me from behind and I snuggle back into him. I'd glad we're sharing this together.

I wonder how Kakashi knows about this place; it's so out of this world. Two women come out of a sliding door across the courtyard and beckon us to them. Kakashi takes my hand and leads me over to them; they both bow and ask us to remove our shoes.

Kakashi and I hold hands as we follow them down the hall and to a room that's set up with two mats with pillows at the tops of each. The one lady tells us to strip down to our underwear and call them back in. Kakashi turns to face the far wall and I turn my back to him, we undress and lay down on our stomachs with our faces looking at each other. Kakashi calls them back in and they start to give us massages, I can't think of a better way to spend a first date.

* * *

_Kakashi's POV  
_I walk into the room the lady tells me to and my bag is sitting on the floor. I pull out my change of cloths, get changed, and look in the mirror. I look pretty good, my black dress pants and dark green dress shirt suit me as well as the atmosphere.

I'm so excited, but I know I can't go get her yet. She's still getting changed and ready; I wish it had taken me longer so that I wouldn't have to sit here. I pull out Icha Icha and start to read, but I can't concentrate, I keep thinking about Sakura, this has never happened to me before.

Finally it's been a half hour and I hope she's ready; I walk out my door and up the hall. She tells me to enter when I knock so I do. She's standing in front of a mirror wearing a black halter dress that fades to pink at the bottom. Her hairs straightened and she has a little make-up on. Breathtaking is the only word I can think that even begins to describe her.

She smiles at me and does a twirl; obviously she's amused with my awed expression. I choose not to wear my mask tonight because Sakura doesn't like it when I wear my mask, plus we're not going into public. This is going to be a nice evening, just the two of us on our first date. No whispers following us. No friends teasing us. No interruptions to make us distracted from each other.

I take her by the hand and lead her back out into the court yard. A table and two chairs is sitting by a coy pond under a Sakura tree, there are candles everywhere we look. It's perfect, everything I wanted and more, I'll have to remember to send the owners and maids servings us something little in the next few days.

Sakura looks stunned; I can tell she loves it by the way she's looking around. I'm so happy she enjoyed today, I know I did, but I always enjoy spending time with her.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

Oh my god, this is amazing! This place is so beautiful, how the hell did Kakashi pull this all off! A day at the spa getting pampered, then a night in a place that could rival heavens beauty, I never would have imagined this in my wildest dreams.

I turn to see him looking at me and smiling, I'm glad he didn't wear his mask tonight. He grabs me hand and pulls me over to the table then holds out a chair for me to sit in. After taking the chair across from me I grab his hand and hold it across the table. This feels so special to me, I'll never forget this exact moment.

The maids come out and serve us food, its nothing special, but it becomes special just because I'm with Kakashi. So this is what being in love is really like, it's nothing like when I thought I was in love.

I don't wish I could back though; I don't want to take back all my time with Ino. I used to want to, but now I realize if it wasn't for that time I wouldn't be ready for now. Finally it feels like I'm ready for the rest of my life, and I want to spend it with Kakashi.

* * *

_Kakashi's POV_

Once dinner is over we gather our stuff and we head on our way home. I hold Sakura's hand the whole way home, tonight was just too good to ever think about letting go. We're half way home when I realize something is wrong, not with Sakura, but something isn't right. The streets are too empty and the silence is too quiet, something must be going on.

Sakura hasn't noticed it though, and I'm glad, it would just make her worry. I hold open the front door for her and she giggles and teasingly calls me a gentlemen. Teasing or not I still blush.

We go and get changed into our pj's and meet back in the kitchen. "I have another surprise for you." I say and she laughs.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but I don't think you could top today." She laughs and I do to, she's right, I don't think I could is I genuinely tried.

"We'll this can just be the cherry on top then." I smile over at her and she jokingly hides her eyes behind her hands and smiles.

Just as I'm about to open the freezer and pull out ice cream there's a knock at the door. Sakura stands up and uncovers her eyes and looks at me. "I wonder who that could be, it's pretty late." I suddenly have an awful feeling in my stomach, like everything about to come crashing down on top of us.

"I'll get it." I say and walk past her, but she's follows behind me. I open the door to reveal Ino's wife, she's in tears. I step aside before she can knock me over as she walks into our house.

She turns and points at Sakura, I'm not expecting her to be so loud, I've heard her speak so few times. "This is your entire fault! You dumb slut, I hate you! It's all your fault she's dead! You killed her; if you hadn't paraded your new little boyfriend around like some kind of trophy she never would have done this! It's your entire fault; I don't understand what anyone has ever seen in you! You're disgusting, with your unnatural hair, and your anti social behavior, Ino deserved so much better! You killed her! You drove her to drink that poison; it's your entire fault, you even taught her how to make it! I hate you!! We were happy, really we were, but you just had to keep making a show of being completely happy with out her! Of having a great new life and not feeling any sorrow for breaking her heart! You're heartless Sakura Haruno, and I hope you die alone!" and with that she turns and walks out the door.

I look at Sakura, not sure how she's going to react, if I were her I'd be pissed, but Sakura's not me. She just looks at me, tears already streaming down her face, and then she collapses to the ground.

**Sorry that took so long! I hope you like it! I've been so busy lately that I haven't had much time to write! But I'm going to try and get my chapters out a bit faster! Any way please please pleases review!!! When you review you literally help make my day =] =] =].**

**With all the candy hearts in the box**

**-Gaarabear**

**And happy mother's day to all you moms out there!!**


	19. Funeral Fiasco

**Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved**

**Chapter 19**

**A big thanks to my beta Kakashi Hatake. Naruto Uzumaki who was very patient with me through out the writing of this chapter. **

_Kakashi's POV_

I don't think Sakura stopped crying at all last night, she's a complete wreck. Its funny how we went from having the best date ever to me holding her while she cried all night. I want to tell her it's not her fault and that everything is going to be okay, but something inside me tells me not to. I know that she won't accept it if I say it, and I know she'll hate herself more if I tell her it's not her fault.

Which really I don't think it is because I don't see Ino as the type of person who would even think about committing suicide, especially by poisoning herself, she's more dramatic then that, she'd want to go out with a bang. This just isn't her style. Then again, what else could it be? Either she killed herself, she was killed by someone else, it was an accident, or natural causes. I doubt the last one and the first one, but the middle ones are still fair game in my head.

Another thing I still couldn't believe was the way Katsumi had burst into our house and blamed this all on Sakura. Why would anyone do that to another person? Sakura didn't deserve that, something seems a little off about the red head to me anyways. Her personality seems to change each time I meet her, it's nothing drastic, but it's enough to warrant suspicion I am surprised no one else caught it yet.

Sakura walks into the room finally dressed and clean from her shower, she sits across the table from me and the sleepless night shows on her face. I stand up and pour us each a cup on coffee, she takes hers and sips at it lightly, she still hasn't spoken a word. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and put my face in the crook of her neck, she doesn't respond at all. I'm really starting to worry, that and she's stopped crying, but I think crying would be better then this blank nothingness she has going on.

"When's the funeral?" she asks me, her voice in monotone, and I wonder how she knows I know.

"Tomorrow morning." She sighs and takes another sip of her coffee.

"It's all my fault you know. If I hadn't cheated on her, if I had just told her how I was really feeling, she wouldn't be dead right now. If I hadn't taught her how to make that poison, she wouldn't be dead right now. In the end everything's just my fault." She takes another sip and I hold her as tight as I can. Finally she lays a hand on my arms. "Kakashi, I'm scared."

"Why?" I ask her.

"Because I'm scared I'm going to hurt you like I hurt Ino. I don't think I could take it if I lost you ever, it's a horrifying thought. What if the same thing that happened to me and Ino happen to you and me, what if I cheated again? What if we stopped being happy or you stopped caring about me?" I can tell she's losing it and fast. I'm also pretty sure where this conversation is going, and I won't let her leave me, not now, not over Ino's death.

I pull her up out of the chair and turn her to face me, I stare into her eyes and hold her tight. "I'll never stop caring about you Sakura, never! After all this time, after everything we've been through, after everything we've told each other, after everything we've shared, how can you still not realize how much I love you? I'll never leave you Sakura, never. And I won't stop being happy either, because as long as you're around I am happy. And yeah, we're going to fight eventually, but all couples do, if you don't fight then you'll never get your frustrations out. Sakura, I want you in my life, and our life together will be nothing like when you were with Ino. This is different, I can feel it inside of me, this is forever." Then I kiss her, I pour every single emotion, every single word, every single happy memory I can think of into that one kiss. I can feel her tears on my face as we kiss, but she doesn't stop kissing me back, so I hope they're not a bad sign.

We pull apart and she cups my face in her hand, the tears are flowing freely down her face now. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Kakashi, I love you too much."

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I pull the zipper on the back of the dress up and look in the mirror one last time before leaving my room. Kakashi's lying on his bed just staring up at the ceiling; I can tell he's deep in thought.

"We need to get going." I say, it's oddly hard to talk anymore; all I want to do is cry. It's all my fault she's dead.

"Okay." Kakashi says and gets up; I walk down the hall with him following close behind. I think he's worried about me, and I know I should reassure him, but I know I would be lying, I'm not alright. He takes my hand as we walk down the street to the cemetery, I see people who I know are going there to, but none of them talk to us. It seems like the village is dead quiet in fact.

I want to run, I don't want to go, I don't want to watch them bury her, I don't want to have to accept that she's dead and I basically killed her. Kakashi leads me over to a pair of seats on the edge of the crowd, I take my seat and he sits beside me. Our friends come and sit near us, I can tell none of them no what to say. Anko leans into me and squeezes my knee, "Try to think of happier times Sakura, this won't last forever." I try to believe her; I try with every single cell in body to think of everything that I can remember about Ino that was happy. But I can't do it, I can't think of anything but the fact that it's my fault.

The ceremony begins, and Tsunade talks and talks, about Ino's life, about her accomplishments, about everything. She turns the attention over to Shikamaru who talks a little and says his good byes to Ino.

Finally Katsumi takes the stage, she looks tired and cried out, I'm surprised I haven't cried yet today. She looks around and I think she's trying to come up with words, then her eyes land on me and I can tell it's something different.

She talks about how happy Ino and her were, how great there relationship and marriage was. She talks about how Ino had the prettiest smile and the best laugh, about how she already misses them. Of course she cries, but some how I doubted the emotion behind it. This all just seems a little off to me, I don't feel like she's completely sincere, but then again she could just be in shock.

Then she looks right at me again and I see something flash in her eyes. "I know that Ino's ex Sakura is here, and I know how close they were right up until the end, so I'd like Sakura to come up and say a few words." She stands there waiting for me, but I don't know what to do.

I stand up and go, I feel Kakashi try and keep me there with his hand, but I have to do this, that bitch just challenged me. She doesn't move when I come up and stand next to her, she just waits. Right when I go to start speaking she starts talking. "Tell them Sakura, tell them about how this is all your fault." I want to die, everyone looks at me, I can't tell the emotion in their eyes, but I feel like they all hate me. I see Kakashi stand and start up towards us; I know he's going to take me back to my seat. I don't think I can move.

"Sakura tell them about how you cheated on Ino, how you broke her heart into pieces. Tell them about how you're in a relationship with your ex-sensei now; tell them about how you've been living with him for the last few months. Tell them everything."

Kakashi is beside me now, and I can feel myself falling apart, I feel my knees go out from under me; if Kakashi wasn't here I would hit the ground. He catches me and I cry, I sob into his chest and he runs, I know everyone's probably staring after us, but I don't care; I'm to hurt to care right now.

* * *

_Kakashi's POV_

I run with Sakura all the way back to our home and into our room, she cries the whole way. The stares and glares of everyone behind feel like they've left holes in my back. This isn't right on so many levels, it wasn't Sakura's fault, how could that red headed bitch say it was? What right did she have to disgrace Sakura in front of all those people?

Sakura had already felt so alone after Ino and she had broken up, it had hurt her so bad to see all her friends turn there backs on her. She had finally started to get better; she was socializing with my friends, her new friends. And now everything is falling apart on her once again. I don't know what to do, I hold her as she cries, but I don't think it's enough.

I want to show her how much I love her; I want to tell her we can do what ever she wants to. The idea to take another mission/vacation pops into my head, but I know it'll be denied, Tsunade won't allow it a second time. I want to run back to that funeral and give that red head everything she deserves, and if it kills her, I honestly don't care anymore.

Then it hits me, the reason behind Katsumi's weird behavior, the sudden suicide, even the whole funeral fiasco. That bitch I can't believe she would ever pull this. This is beyond anything I could have ever imagined, not only is she vindictive, she's shameless. I can't believe she would use that jutsu, especially for that!

Sakura gives a particularly hard sob and I hold her tighter, I feel her try and push me away, but I don't let go. "Please Kakashi, I can't do this. I don't want to hurt anyone else, I'm just not meant to be in love." She continues to try and push me away, but I won't budge.

"Sakura, the only way you could hurt me right now would be to leave me. You are meant for love, for this love, for me and you. We belong together." I brush a few tears off her cheeks. "Sakura it's not what you think, you didn't do anything wrong. Everything that happened between you and Ino is right where it's meant to be; in the past. Right now you're here with me, and I'm telling you that everything really is okay. Because first of all I love and I don't think I could ever stop. And second, it's not your fault Ino's dead, how could it be when she's perfectly alive and well?"

**Sorry about the cliffy, but I just couldn't resist. Ahh this story is going so fast! I'm going to be so sad when I have to end it =[, but luckily that won't be for a while. I still have a few ideas up my sleeve =]. Please review and tell me what you think!!!! I love hearing what your opinions are on the story!!!**

**With all the candy hearts in the box**

**-Gaarabear**


	20. Belive me or not, i will still love you

**Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved**

**Chapter 20**

_Sakura's POV_

"W-what?" I couldn't of hear him right, he did not just say that Ino is alive, that's impossible. Looking up into his eyes I can tell he's trying to figure out how to say it, but I'm not sure I want to hear it.

"Ino's alive, she lied, and she faked her death." He gathers me closer into his arms and holds me tight; it feels like he's scared I'll run away when he explains. "She used a very old jutsu, one that's been passed down through her family for a long time. It's only supposed to be used in the most dire situations. But I guess she decided to use it to get back as you."

I take in a deep breath and try and hold back the fresh wave of tears threatening to come out. I try to pull away from him, this can't be right; she would never do something like this.

"Sakura, please let me explain more." He says, but I push his arms off me and stumble off the bed, he follows me, pleading with me to listen to him, but I can't. How can he lie to me like this, how can he make up so obviously false just to try and make me feel better. I trusted him, and now I don't know what to think, but what he's saying isn't right. It's an outright lie and I don't think I can look at him anymore.

I go into my room and he catches the door before I can slam it in his face, I can feel the tears flowing down my face but I don't try and wipe them away. "Don't say that she's alive when she's not Kakashi! Don't you dare sit there and tell me this wasn't all my fault because it was. If Ino had that jutsu you were talking about she would have told me back when we were together. Now tell me how the hell you can lie to me like that when I'm so vulnerable? How Kakashi?" I break down onto my floor and Kakashi crouches down next to me and tries to rub my back but I jerk away from him and he backs off.

"I'm not lying to you Sakura, I'm telling the truth. Ask the Hokage if you don't believe me, I'm pretty sure she's figured it out by now too. Ino gave herself away at the funeral and in our living room last night. I just didn't put the facts together until a few minutes ago. Sakura you have to believe me, I would never lie to you, not ever." I want to smack him as he looks right into my eyes; he's still lying to me right now. I turn my face away from him and stare at the carpet.

I hear him sigh, "Sakura, don't you think Katsumi has been acting weird lately? Don't you think it was odd that she knew you had taught Ino to make that poison?" Now that he mentions it I do think she has been acting different since Genma's wedding, and how did she know about the poison? But that doesn't matter; I'm not going to give into Kakashi's lies.

"I'm not lying to you Sakura, I'm really now. I think what happened was that Ino wanted to get back at you, and she knew what she was going to do all along. She never loved Katsumi, that girl was just another pawn in her sick chess game. She married Katsumi to make you jealous and to hurt you, but when that wasn't enough, she decided to go through with the rest of her plan. She preformed the jutsu and swapped bodies with Katsumi, I'm not sure how she explained this to her wife, but she did it. Then she made the poison just like you taught her how and gave it to Katsumi who was still in her body. Then she made it seem like a suicide, she tricked everyone."

What if he's telling the truth, as weird as it sounds everything he said sounds sort of right. I don't want to believe him, but I know I should because I love him and he loves me. But what do I know, I could make a mistake and he could be lying, I don't want to believe that Ino would do that. My mind feels like its going ten thousand thoughts per second and I just need some time to myself.

"Kakashi, just please, just let me think. I'm trying to understand, I'm trying to get this all through my head, but I don't know what to think right now. Just close the door on your way out and I'll come out when I'm ready to." I don't look at him, but I can feel him getting closer after I finish talking. He kneels and my view of the carpet is now obscured by his legs. He puts a finger under my chin and lifts my face to look at him. "I love you Sakura, more then anything else in the world, even if you don't believe me I'll still love you." Then he kisses me, and I can feel it in that kiss, I can feel the love and the tenderness. But then he breaks and goes to the door, "I'll be waiting whenever you're ready, but right now I have to go talk to Tsunade, please come find me when you decided whatever you decide.

I nod my head, but I'm not sure if he sees, I hear the door close and I sigh. What am I supposed to believe?

* * *

_Kakashi's POV_

It hurts to know she'd not sure whether or not to believe me, I don't want to admit it, but it does. I know that she'll have to realize I was telling the truth sooner or later and she'll tell me she was wrong, but I just wish she believed me now.

I'll give her the space she asked for and right as I'm closing the door I see her nod her head yes to my request. I feel a little better knowing she's going to find my when she's ready. But not I need to go find Tsunade; I need to see if she's figured it out yet. I'll bet she has though, that whose thing at the funeral gave Ino away, a shy girl like Katsumi never would have behaved that way, even after being struck by such grief.

I hope Sakura understands how much I love her and that nothing can make me stop loving her, even if she doesn't believe me I'll still love her, I'll still trust her. I just have to remember that she has every reason not to believe me, in her dreams she's been terrified of this for a long time, and not that it's seemingly happened how could she not just believe it?

I walk into the Hokage tower and straight up to Tsunade's office. I knock and she calls for me to enter. She's sitting behind her desk with her head in her hands. "So Hatake, the question on my mind is, are you here to talk to me about you and Sakura, or have you figured out what Ino really did?" I sit in the seat across from her sensing this is going to be a long conversation.

"I figured out what Ino really did, but I guess I wouldn't be opposed to talking about me and Sakura right now, though I was planning to have that talk while the both of us were present." Tsunade nods and looks up at me, I can see she's trying to figure out just how much I already know. I let my face stay neutral and relaxed, and with my mask on it's almost impossible for her to read my expression.

"Then you know we're going to have to capture her and give her punishment. She took another person life, and used a forbidden jutsu without good cause. She's in serious trouble Kakashi, and I know she won't be easy to catch. I'm trying to figure out who to put on the team right now, any suggestions?" I know she already knows who I'm going to suggest, I'm also pretty sure she's sent for them to.

"I want Genma, Anko, Kurenia, Gai, and maybe Gai's team, they never really were close to Ino or her team." She nods.

"They're already on there way here, you're going to lead the mission to get her." I want to protest because I know it'll hurt Sakura, but I'm sick of Ino always hurting her. I want Ino as far away from Sakura as possible.

"I will, but I want to be resent at her hearing, I want to be able to suggest punishments, I want to be able to stand up for Sakura and explain things the right way when Ino tries to lie." The Hokage nods and I sit back in my chair to wait for my team.

"So Kakashi, of all the girls in Konoha you have to pick my apprentice and your ex-student to fall in love with? I swear you are the weirdest guy I've ever meet." She shakes her head and I look directly into her eyes.

"Sakura moved in with me after her and Ino broke up, she wasn't happy in there old apartment. Then we were spending so much time together, we know all of each other's storied, we've learned all of each others secret, its so nice being with Sakura. We were friends, then we became best friends, and now we're together, and I hope it last forever."

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

A nice walk, that'll help clear my mind I decide. I walk out of the house and down the street, I'm not really paying attention to where I'm going, I just let my feet lead me where they take me.

I bet Kakashi's telling the truth, the more I think about it, the more I believe him, there's still doubt, but not as much as when he first told me. I don't think Kakashi would lie to me, and I know he loves me so what would be the point. And why would he lie about that if he wasn't one hundred percent sure he could prove it and if it was true. There's no use in lying about something you can't prove in some way or another.

Kakashi knows what he's talking about, he's experienced so much, he's seen the people he loved more then anyone else in the world die around him. He's seen his whole team die right before his eyes, and he's seen both of his parents die by their own hand, why would he ever lie about someone who's dead being alive? I know Kakashi wouldn't lie about this, so he must be telling the truth, but somehow I'm still having trouble believing him.

I stop as I realize where my feet have taken me, the memorial stone. I trace the names I've seen Kakashi trace so many times, and I think of the things he told me about them. About how he and Obito used to have such a big rivalry over everything, even Rin. How Obito used to call him a midget and would always tell him to leave the missions to the big boys. I remember the look on Kakashi's face when he told me about them, when he told me how they died, I remember the pain that was so clearly etched into his being.

"How can you do it, how can you stay with him after you killed her? You should leave and save him the trouble of killing himself when you decide you need a newer model." I hear a snide voice say from behind me, I turn around and I'm staring at Katsumi, who could possibly be Ino, if Kakashi is telling the truth,

"What do you want from me? I think you've humiliated me enough for one day Katsumi." I tell her, not willing to back down until I find out the truth.

"You always were a bit slow on the uptake weren't you Sakura, you should have listened to your new little boy toy back home, he was right. And that seen between you two was truly touching; it almost made me feel bad about how much I was hurting you both. Almost." She laughs and takes another step closer to me. "Sakura, you were all that bright were you. This body isn't going to last me too much longer, it already wants to reject me. But I will not let you live while I pass away peacefully, oh no, you don't deserve to live." She reaches out and smacks me hard across the face, I know I should fight back, but I won't. I did this to her, I hurt her so bad it drove her insane.

"I'm going to kill you Sakura, then I'm going to find Kakashi Hatake and I'm going to kill him to. You two will not get away with humiliating me. I should have known back then that you weren't worth everything that we would go through, I should have known not to fall in love with you. You were always so selfish, your work, your team, you apprenticeship, you life, it was all yours, but you never truly shared it with me. I guess I wasn't good enough for it!" A shard kick to the ribs punctuates her statement and I think I feel one of them crack.

* * *

_Kakashi's POV_

I look around at the masked faces of my friends and explain the game plan. "First we need to find Sakura, and then we need to take her somewhere safe. Who ever finds her takes her to my places and stays there with her. Then we go after Ino, you all know Katsumi's description, you won't be able to sense her chakra so you'll need to rely on sight for this one." I nod to them to signal that I'm done and they're dismissed. They all set off in different directions and I go off in mine. I send a nin-kin with each of them just so I know when they find something. I check my house first, but find that she's not there, where else would she go?

Pakkun looks up at me and stops me, "They've both been found, team members waiting to be told what to do. They're both at the memorial stone and it looks like Ino's beating on Sakura with the intent to kill."

**So this chapter was a little difficult to write, but I hope you like it!!! Please review.**

**With all the candy hearts in the box**

**Gaarabear**

**P.S. another big thanks to my beta =] you should really go read her story Lover's guilt if you want to read a good fan fic =] ********.net/s/5767293/1/Lovers_guilt**


	21. Don't Bet On It

**Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved**

**Chapter 21**

**A/N- sorry I haven't been updating my two stories very consistently in the last few weeks. It's spring break and you'd think that would help me update more, but for some reason it's been making me go slower =/. I'm so so so sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_Sakura's POV_

The ground is so cold underneath my cheek. Ino is ranting about something but I'm having trouble understanding what exactly she's saying. My head feels like it's about to explode, if she's going to kill me I don't see why she doesn't just do it now.

My visions blurry but something's different now, Ino doesn't seem to be focusing on me anymore. She's talking to someone else now, but who could it be, no ones else knows I'm here but me and Ino. I try as hard as I can to make out what the two people are saying.

"You get away from her right now." I know that voice, it's familiar, but for some reason I just can't place it.

"In your dreams Hatake! You stole her from me and now I'm going to kill you both for humiliating me with your relationship. Everyone in the village knows about you two, they all come up to me and pat me on the shoulder and tell me to be strong. They whisper about me behind my back just as much as they do you two. It isn't right, they shouldn't have cared about me anymore because I got happily married, but no, they still couldn't just leave me alone. This is all her fault any way you look at it, if she hadn't been such a whore to begin with then maybe everything would still be okay right now." I can vaguely make out one blur lunging at the other, but everything's starting to get darker. I know Kakashi's come to save me, and I want to get up and protect him from Ino, but I can't, I don't even feel like I can move.

One of the blurs gets thrown and I can feel who ever it was land not to far from me, but I'm starting to feel really tired all the sudden. I don't want to go to sleep, but maybe this is all just another one of my nightmares and I'm really in Kakashi's bed in our home. Maybe if I go to sleep in my dreams then I'll wake up in his arms. Then I'll tell him, I'll tell how much I love him and how much I need him. I think that's what I'll do. My eyes close and I don't hear anything anymore. Everything's so blissfully silent and I'm filled with the feeling that everything might just be okay.

* * *

_Kakashi's POV_

"You've really gone crazy haven't you?" I ask her, she's standing over Sakura's unconscious body. "How can you think this is her fault? You basically drove her away in the end, she loved you so much and you kept getting so distant from her. Really what could you have expected?" I shake my head at her as she lungs for me. I easily avoid it as I have all of her other attacks. She's weak right now and she's only getting weaker. I know she can't go on very much longer.

I need to get Ino away from Sakura so Anko and Genma can grab her and heal her. But she won't budge out of a ten foot radius or give me the chance to get near Sakura. She's determined to take at least one of us down with her. And now that Sakura's unconscious I need to move fast to make sure that doesn't happen.

Ino lunges at me again and I side step her, I know I could take her with a problem right now, but I just need to get a handle on her to stop her from moving. When she comes at me again I grab one of her arms and twist it around to her back and pin her to the ground. Genma and Anko are next to Sakura in a flash and are assessing her wounds and healing her.

Ino jerks underneath me but I don't let up at all, I can feel the strength leaving her body. I wonder how much longer she has till she either has to do another body switch or she dies.

"She's going to be okay." Anko looks up as she tells me and I smile. "We're going to take her over to the hospital for a once over then you can pick her up." I nod and they take Sakura and go. I wish I had let Genma take out Ino so that I could go with them, I don' like the idea of her in the hospital.

I wait for a few ANBU to get here and go with them as they escort her to Tsunade.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

That light is awful it hurts my eyes every time I open them. Vaguely I wonder where I am, but I can't tell I just want to go back to sleep for a while longer. "Sakura." I can hear the faint voice calling but I don't open my eyes. "Sakura." It's getting louder now.

I groan as I open my eyes and take in my surroundings. A nurse is staring at me from the side of the hospital bed I'm in. The events that took place before I passed out flit through my mind and I sit up suddenly. "Be careful, don't want to hurt yourself after we just got done healing you." She says in a chipper voice, just my luck I would have the constantly happy nurse when all I want is for someone to fill me in on what going on.

"Where's Kakashi?" I ask her making sure to look right into her eyes. She shrugs, "How should I know, the only I'm focusing on is you and your healing process."

"I'm a medic here I know all about the healing process, therefore I know you know what's going on, so you have a choice. Tell me the truth about where Kakashi is and what's happening, or I can just get up and walk out and we'll see what your superiors think when they find out you last a patient." I smile sweetly at her and am satisfied that her smile is gone and a confused hurt look is in its place.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up to avoid this kind of behavior Sakura." I hear him say from the doorway. I didn't even see him standing there. He turns to the nurse who still looks quiet offended, "you can leave now, we both know you don't have to be here." She looks back and forth once then leaves; I sigh and try to swing my legs over the side.

He comes over and sits beside me, I lean into him and he just holds me to him for what seems like hours. I don't even register it when I start crying but by the time he pulls away my face is a blotchy mess and I can't stop. He turns and holds me to him while rocking me, he doesn't let go until I'm completely done crying.

"Where is she?" I look up at him and can see that he doesn't want to tell me, but that he will anyways.

"After Tsunade questioned her and got a number of odd confessions out of her she grew so weak that a choice had to be made. Either she would be given a body to switch into, or she would be left to fade away and die. Since Tsunade and the elders both knew she would be executed they let her die." I nod my head and look out the window, I want to go home but have a nagging suspicion that I have to stay the night here.

"I need to go talk to the nurse or a doctor or something." I say standing up, Kakashi catches me as I fall right back down.

"I don't think that would be such a great idea right now, you're still pretty weak." He smiles at me as he lays me down, I didn't even notice him take of his mask. I run my hand over his face.

"If I have to stay here tonight then so do you." He laughs and nods his head yes then leans down and kisses me. It's nice to feel his lips pressed against mine again.

**I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I will try to update again in the next week but with the way schools going it might be more like two. Again I'm so sorry! I hope you enjoyed reading this =]. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**-Gaarabear**


	22. To right for words

**Sometimes She Just Wants To be Loved**

**Chapter 22**

_Sakura's POV_

Kakashi breaks the kiss and just stares deep into my eyes, it's like he's been lost and finally found what he was looking for. I wonder if I look the same to him.

"Aren't you two cozy?" Tsunade asks as she lets herself into my room. I expect Kakashi to get up and talk to her, but he just adjust his position so that he's sitting with his arm around my shoulder and my head against his chest. "Very, thank you." He says, I want to smack him upside the head, but I giggle instead.

"Hello Tsunade-sama." I say, and she comes over and sits on the edge of my bed. "Sakura, I'm very sorry about everything that happened today. I feel like I should have noticed sooner, if I had, I would have been able to prevent this whole incident. But one thing is really bothering me, why didn't you fight back? I know you could have taken her down in a moment if you had wanted to, but you didn't. Why is that?" The Hokage gives me a very questioning look and I try and formulate my answer.

"I didn't think I had the right to. I drove her to what she did, if I had only left when I should have. If I hadn't stayed and tried to force things to work between me and her and then cheated on her, this never would have happened. I could have prevented all of this just by using my common sense in the first place." I look at my hands, how small and frail seeming they are. I think about all the damage they've done, the lives they've take, the lives they've saved. How did I loose myself so complete when I was Ino that I couldn't even hear my heart screaming at me to leave?

Tsunade shakes her head and stands up, "Remember Sakura, it takes two to tango, this was her fault to, I'm sure she sensed it ending as well. Now on a liter note, you two being together," she points at me and Kakashi, he pulls me a little closer and holds me tight. "You're not breaking any laws, quite a few social taboos, but no laws, so I don't have to tear you apart. I'm still unsure about how I feel about it, but as long as I get a few cute little grandchildren one day, I think I could live with it. But I hope you're both prepared for the way the village is going to react when you go more public then you already are."

Me and Kakashi both shake our heads and thank Tsunade for her sort of approval. She waves good bye and closes the door behind her.

_Kakashi's POV_

Tsunade closes the door behind her and kiss the top of Sakura's head. We're silent for a few minutes, I look down at her face to see that she seems deep in thought. "What are you thinking?" I whisper. She looks up at me and smiles.

"I was just thinking about what's going to happen when we leave the hospital tomorrow. Everything completely different then it was this time last week. I feel like the world is changing and it might leave me behind, there's so much to catch up on, and I've been out of the loop for a while now." I know what loop she means, she's talking about her friends, the ones that took Ino's side, who by tomorrow morning will have heard everything that happened. The ones who will admit they were wrong. I know she's going to forgive them, with a heart as big as hers how could she not?

"Well, I know one thing that I think we should do after we get home tomorrow." I say looking into her eyes. "And what's that?" she asks with a mischievous smile."

"I think we should either move all your stuff into my room, or we should put the house for sale, and buy a new one and make it ours. I'm fine with either, just as long as I'm with you." She looks up at me and smiles. I can't help myself; I lean down and press my lips to hers. This is what love really is.

_Sakura's POV_

Kakashi kisses me so sweetly and tenderly, I think I might melt. So this is what love really is, it's incredible. I break the kiss and just look him in the eyes, I tell him I love you and he says it back. We settle down beside each other to nap, I still feel quite weak and he's been through a lot today also.

I'm just on the verge of sleep when I hear a scratching sound from the door and nurse having a bird in the hall. Kakashi jumps up and opens the door before I can really register him not being beside me on the bed. Pakkun rushes in and jumps up into the bed with me and snuggles into my stomach.

"It's fine, he's my dog." I hear Kakashi say to the nurse whose currently throwing a fit. I hear her say something about how animals can't be aloud in the hospital. Kakashi just rolls his eyes and tells her to go talk to the Hokage if she has such a problem with it then shuts the door. He's in bed beside me again in a flash.

"I'm glad you're okay." Pakkun says as I scratch his ears. "I would really miss you if something happened." I can't explain why, but suddenly tears are streaming down my face. Kakashi wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly. This is our little family, this is where I belong, and this is where I'll always stay from now on.

**A/N**

**I know it took me a very long time to get this up. I feel terrible, there really is no excuse, I hope you can forgive me. I have every intention of finishing this story and of starting work back on Out of site, but Hardly out of Mind. **

**-Gaarabear**


	23. Forgiveness Will Come

**Sometimes She Just Wants to be Loved**

**Chapter 22**

**I'm sooo sorry this chapter took so long to get written. I have no excuse and can only beg forgiveness for neglecting this story for so long. This is the final Chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. **

_Sakura's POV_

After having been confined to the house for several days' by Kakashi and his nagging worries, he finally allows me to go out for a walk by myself. I leave our home giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading into the market; I buy a daisy and walk out to the cemetery. I don't know if Kakashi was following me, but I hope that he isn't, I trust that he isn't.

I walk around until I find the fresh grave that has a headstone that reads "R.I.P. Ino Yamanaka Treasured Friend and Amazing Daughter." There are many flowers and memento's surrounding her grave, I can tell that many people have come to pay tribute to her life and say good-bye. I know I'm the person everyone thinks is least likely to come and leave something, but I feel like I owe it to her.

I really did love her, and I'm honestly extremely sad that she's gone, even if I've excepted that it's her own fault. I wish I could go back and just end it with her, the way I should have ended it, but I know I can't. But This is how things are meant to be, even if there are some things I would change.

Through all of this, I believe I was meant to find Kakashi, I was meant to fall in love with him and we were both meant to change together.

I kneel down beside her grave and lay the daisy directly in the middle of the headstone and bow my head. "Hey Ino, I hope you're in a better place now. I understand why you did what you did, but it was horrible, and I can't say I've entirely forgiven you for it yet, but I will one day. I miss you, not only as my best friends, but as a person, I miss hearing your laugh, and I miss seeing your face. We were just never meant to be together forever, and I wish you had taken your chance of finding the person you were meant to be with. I found mind, but you already know that, I wish you could have accepted everything, and we could have become friends again. Though in my heart, you'll always have a special place as not only my first love, but also as my first best friend." I can't help but let a few tears spill out, I watch as they drop into the soil on her grave. "I'm going to come back and talk to you often, okay? I promise, you're always going to be my friend. I've gotta go now, so I'll talk to you soon, I miss you Ino, and I hope we meet again one day."

I stand up and turn around and start to walk, I want to look back, but I don't. I will come back and visit her, maybe Kakashi will even come back with me one day, but for right now, I just need some time to think. I need some time to forgive her and everything she's done so that u can still think of her the day she deserves to be thought about.

_Kakashi's POV_

I hate to fight the urge to follow her when she left to go on her walk, but I won the battle with myself. She deserves some alone time, I trust her to tell me the truth when she comes home.

I lay down in bed and pull out Icha Icha, I don't get far before my thoughts drift back to Sakura. I want to ask her to marry me, but it's to soon, or maybe it isn't, I'm really not sure. I put Icha Icha away and roll over and press my face into the pillow, why does this have to be so confusing, should I plan it out, or should I just buy a ring and carry it around until the perfect moment presents itself? Should the ring be big or small? What if she says no?

This isn't fair, I have no idea what to do, and no one I feel like I can ask on what to do. Well there is one person, but if I ask her then the surprise of it all will be ruined. I sigh and roll back over to stare at the ceiling. I look around and see the boxes in the corner, soon my stuff will be in them when we find a house of our own to move into. It's a big step, but it doesn't feel all that big to me, I don't feel sad about leaving this plain little house, it wouldn't be a home without her.

I hear the front door open and close and I sit up and go into the kitchen where she's putting on a pot for hot tea and pulling out something to make for dinner. I wrap my arms around her waist and she smiles, "How was your walk?"

"It was nice, refreshing, I went to Ino's grave," I bite my lip and wait for her to finish, "I needed to say my goodbye's to her." I shake my head, it's understandable. "I know I'm going to have to forgive her one day, so I'm trying." I smile down at her as she slices up a vegetable, that's my Sakura, even after someone has wronged her so badly; she still wants to forgive them. I wonder if she even hates anybody, she's so loving, her heart is so big, I doubt it.

This is how it should be, this is how I want to spend the rest of my life. As long as she's by my side, I'll be able to handle anything.

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sort of sad to have it end, but I'm happy with the way it turned out. Review and let me know what you thought =]**

**-Gaarabear**


End file.
